Standing up
by S.S.AERIAL
Summary: When the doctors told Kagami Taiga, the best high school basket player in Japan, he could never walk again, he accepted it and moved on. He never expected to be given a chance to change everything. The catch? He has to make sure the Generation of Miracles won't become monsters this time around... Damn. This is going to be harder than he thought. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

**Summary:** When the doctors told Kagami Taiga, the best high school basket player in Japan, he could never walk again, he accepted it and moved on. He never expected to be given a chance to change everything. The catch? He has to make sure the Generation of Miracles won't become monsters this time around... Damn. This is going to be harder than he thought. Time Travel

* * *

**Note: **Okay, this just came out of nowhere. This is the first fic I've written for this account, and also the first Kuroko no Basket fic I've written since I've only started watching the anime recently. So if my characterizations of the characters seem off, please review and tell me. Also, this is an AU possible future for Kagami, so it is inevitable that Kagami will be different due to certain circumstances. This is just a warning.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Kagami-kun, we're going to be late."_

_"Oi Kagami, don't dissapoint me at the game tomorrow. Touou is taking the Winter Cup, you can bet on that."_

_"KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN!"_

_"Fuck! What do you mean we can't go in there?! I'm his damn senpai!"_

_"I-I apologize. But nobody is allowed to go in the emergency room at the moment."_

_"Oh God... Hyuuga, he's going to be fine, right? This is Bakagami we're talking about!"_

_"N-No! There must be a mistake! Kagami-cchi-!"_

_"Please repeat what you said. Now. Or would you like to speak with my lawyers for giving false analysis about a patient?"_

_"There is no mistake. I cannot refute my statement. You're friend's injury is irreversable."_

He will never be able to play basketball again.

**-A-**

Kagami groggily opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden bright light that was assaulting him. Eye twitching in irritation, he glanced at the digital clock and groaned when he saw the time. The number five blipped in reminder, as if mocking him for waking up so early.

Seeing no point to going back to sleep, Kagami reluctantly sat up and threw the warm covers to the side. Looking to his feet, he absentmindedly watched his toes as he flexed them repeatedly. It has become a habit over the past year for him to check every morning, as if reassuring himself that he really was able to do this action.

He knew it was silly to worry, but after what he went through, he didn't think it was unreasonable.

It's been a whole year since he had shot up from his bed, panting and sweating like crazy with his mind completely disoriented. Being so out of it, it had taken him a moment to realize he could feel his legs down to his toes again, a sensation he hadn't felt in years. Registering this, he had desperately clung on to his shaking legs, sobbing his heart out like a newborn baby because damn it, _it worked._

He had traveled to the past and was given another chance to do things right.

It had taken some time to get used to the idea, along with using his legs. He'll never forget how many times Alex had teased him over those first few weeks as he tried to walk without tripping.

He's sure his teacher has enough blackmail material to last a lifetime, a small price to pay for his troubles. Tatsuya was no better.

Of course, he still hadn't told them why since he had made an oath to the man- no, _deity,_ not to.

It made sense. He has read and watched enough movies to figure out it would be complicated for anyone to know their own futures. He didn't even want to _think _about the repercussions that could have on the timeline. His brain was hurting enough as it was already.

After getting over _that_ hurdle, he immediately had asked his teacher to privately train him. He needed to get better before he returned to Japan if he wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles again. Only this time, he wasn't going to wait until high school.

It had surprised his teacher but she had agreed readily enough, though her contemplating gaze had sent an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

The moment she agreed, she had made sure training would be hell on Earth. Even Riko's practices looked meek in comparison.

Shot after shot. Match after match. It was an unending circle of exercises and games against street players and even high school basketball clubs Alex managed to find through her vast connections in the basketball world. Since it was LA, those connections were pretty impressive.

As for the matter with Tatsuya, Kagami had managed to come up with a somewhat shaky truce with him. It had taken a few months, especially since Kagami had become rapidly stronger due to the extra training he was putting up with.

The black haired teen had told him outright after Kagami had won against him that he wanted to be rivals, giving the same stupid reason he had given the first time around.

Kagami had flatly refused.

Last time this happened, Kagami had been afraid of saying anything in fear of angering the boy he looked up to as an older brother figure. Now, he had absolutely no problem in telling him that what he said was stupid, pointing out they could be both. Tatsuya had predictably been furious and frustrated by his answer and had stormed away.

It wasn't until he had somewhat calmed down after a few weeks did he quietly say he'll think about it. Months passed until the teen had slowly warmed up to the idea and finally agreed, smiling a bit as he did a fist bump with Kagami in the end.

Kagami was happy and relieved about this development, since it meant at least one of his worries was gone from the equation.

Now he just had to deal with the Generation of Miracles, which was sure to be a downright headache.

After stretching out his long body on the bed, he got up and headed for the bathroom, planning to get ready to go out. After washing up and changing into a black t-shirt and short pants, he hopped himself to the kitchen while still in the process of putting on his socks with a jacket slung over his shoulder.

He made his way into the spacious, clean kitchen and began to fry three eggs and five pieces of bacon, two slices of bread also in the toaster. He didn't really feel like making something elaborate.

It took him less than ten minutes to inhale his food and to wash the dishes, years of doing it on his own coming into play. When done, he grabbed on to a worn out basketball that had been next to the front door before slipping on his Michael Jordan sneakers and heading out.

The apartment he was living in was paid off by his father, who was away on another business trip for a couple of months. The place wasn't as big as his old apartment in high school, but it was still pretty expansive for a ninth grader. The best part though, was how close the public basketball court was, something he was sure the old man had been aware of when choosing the location.

Jogging toward the court for a few minutes, he couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years, he's still the basketball loving idiot everyone had mocked him for. Just thinking about playing made his blood pump in anticipation.

When he reached the court, he started to stretch out his arms and legs, kicking in the kinks. After the brief warm up, he started to slowly dribble the ball before quickening his pace, trying to envision an imaginary enemy in front of him. His mind immediately supplied Aomine, his forever rival. In his old life, even after the incident had happened, Aomine had been one of the few who hadn't treated him like an invalid, something Kagami had appreciated. And even without basketball in the equation, they had argued and fought over everything, bantering without care as each tried to one up the other.

Picturing the player wearing a cocky, taunting smirk, he sped up and tried the best as he could to recreate one of the many practice matches he had in the past with him. It was stimulating, not to mention difficult with how many moves the bastard can make with his formless play.

By the time he felt winded from the intense, one sided battle, the sun was peaking higher till it was in the sky, warning him that the rest of the human population was waking up. Glancing at his watch, he cursed at the fact it's been two hours since he came here, making him dangerously late for his first day of school.

Grabbing his things, he sprinted home. It was a breeze for him to tackle the stairs with ease when going up the apartment, the elevator too slow for him to take. Bursting in, he hurriedly took a shower, changed into his uniform, and grabbed his bag on the way out in records time, hastily locking the door as he left.

_'After years of being a coach in high school, you would think I would learn by now not to lose track of time and be late.' _He wryly berated himself as he ran.

Spotting the bus stop, he wanted to snarl at the fact that the bus was _leaving without him._

Like _hell _he was gonna let that happen.

So without hesitation, he widened his strides until he was next to the bus that was slowly speeding up and _jumped_, using his ridiculous athletic ability to close the gap and managing to bang against the side of it like a lunatic. He was sure it left a dent, but he didn't really give a damn.

The moment he did that, the bus instantly stopped with the tires sliding at the sudden hard pull of breaks, the sound making Kagami wince. Maybe what he did wasn't a good idea.

The thought hardly had time to flicker through his head when the door of the bus slid open with a portly middle aged man popping out, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

Shit.

"What the hell were you thinking you crazy nut?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" the man roared, advancing on him like an angry bear.

Kagami sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, inwardly slapping himself for his impulsive move. Though really, it wasn't _his _fault the metal was weak enough for a middle schooler to be able to damage it. Seriously, if _he _could do it, he didn't want to imagine what a car could do.

He glanced up and nearly groaned when he saw a bunch of students he recognized from their uniforms as Teiko, staring and pointing at him from the windows. Terrific. Now the whole friggin school is going to probably gossip about this and label him as a weirdo.

Not that he really cared about his reputation. It just would've been easier not to get noticed so early on.

_'You're 5'8 with red hair who has a tendency to get into trouble, intentional or not. Going anonymous is Kuroko's job, since you sure can't to save your life.'_

_'Shut up brain.' _he mentally grumbled.

"I can pay for the damages." he offered. He gave a low bow and hoped the man could sense his sincerity. "I'm really sorry oyaji-san."

With his head down, he didn't see the man's face turning even redder from the improper language.

"Oyaji?! I'll have you know I'm in my thirties thank you very much!" the man huffed.

_'Yeah right.'_

"Sorry. Won't happen again."

The man eyed him for a long moment before finally sighing, scratching his bald head. "Fine, okay kid. You can get in the bus," His gaze sharpened. "_After _you pay double the fee."

Since he had damaged the man's vehicle, Kagami knew he was getting off lucky. Oh the advantages of being a reckless teenager again. "Sure."

After paying off the hefty price, Kagami climbed up the stairs with the driver closely behind him, mumbled complaints barely audible. Looking around, he was relieved to find there was a seat in the back that was open next to the window. Ignoring the heavy stares, he strode over to the seat and plopped himself down. The basketball practice along with the run had tired him down somewhat, though not enough to affect him later.

He closed his eyes. A nap seemed like a good idea right now.

Unfortunately, the moment of peace didn't last long.

Five minutes since he started to doze off, he heard someone's voice.

"Uh… Excuse me."

Irritated, he instantly glared at the nervous looking second year who flinched at the scalding, red eyes directed at him. The kid had mousy brown hair and wide, forest green eyes, his face structure childish. Kagami couldn't tell what height he was, but could guess that the guy wasn't that tall from the way his neck visibly strained when his chin was resting on top of the back of his seat. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he had some guts to be talking to him from the way the younger man seemed to gulp down his fear before he spoke again.

"Are you from Teiko? I noticed you're uniform so I wanted to ask…" the untold message that everyone else was thinking this was clear. Kagami grunted.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well, uh, I've never seen you around, so I was wondering whether you were a new transfer student."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "I'm from the states. Just got back less than a couple of weeks ago." He knew the grape vine was going to eat this up, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't like he was going to keep it a secret, not to mention that the fact was probably going to be announced when he got to his classes. Just the thought of having to stand in front of people and introduce himself made him feel annoyed.

The new revelation seemed to erase some of the trepidation the other student felt. "Whoa! Really? That's pretty cool." He said excitedly. "Hey, is it true that the basketball players there are really tall? Like, over six feet I heard!"

That perked Kagami's interest.

"You play basketball?" he asked, not letting his interest show through his nonchalance. The kid shook his head.

"No, but Teiko's basketball team is amazing this year." His voice held a note of pride. "We have the Generation of Miracles on our side."

Kagami didn't react to the name. "Generation of Miracles huh? What are they like?"

While Kuroko had told the Seirin team years ago about the story behind the geniuses, it still wasn't enough for Kagami to picture what they were like as middle schoolers. He knew Aomine had been similar to him back then, unlike his future grumpier, more cynical self, but it wasn't enough to go on. Fishing for info was a good way to get a feel on how he should go about approaching them.

The kid shrugged. "Well, all of them are pretty weird to be honest. The captain Akashi is a perfectionist but he seems to be the most normal."

Kagami wanted to laugh outright from this. His experience with psycho Akashi begged to differ.

From the way the kid raised his own eyebrow, he seemed to have sensed Kagami's disbelief. Thankfully, the guy brushed it off and abruptly stuck out his hand in front of Kagami's face. He gave a bright smile as the red head blinked.

"My name is Amaya Masato. I hope we can be friends." He said the last part warmly, causing Kagami to scoff.

"Oi, you shouldn't say something like that right off the bat. People can take advantage of that." Kagami smirked. "However, I always like a direct intro. Kagami Taiga." He shook his hand and gave a crooked grin. Amaya grinned right back.

"Huh. You're actually a lot nicer than you look." he chirped as he let go.

"So I don't look like a delinquent ready to set this whole bus on fire? Gee, that's a surprise." Kagami said flatly.

Amaya guffawed.

"Well, you did ram the bus while it was _still moving._ That tends to give off a bad impression for the lot of us." Amaya pointed out. "Besides, other than the funny eyebrows, you're red hair really sticks out."

Kagami scowled, which seemed to increase the second year's amusement. "I noticed."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Akashi has red hair too. And the rest of the Generation of Miracles have odd hair coloring. One guy even has _purple_ hair. _And _he's 6'1."

Kagami gave a non-commented noise as Amaya glanced outside. "Oh, we're almost there."

Sure enough, only a few seconds passed before the bus stopped at a bus stop just near the school gates. Kagami leaned away from the seat and stood up along with Amaya, making the teenager's eyes bulge.

"Wow, you're pretty tall." The guy sounded impressed. Just as Kagami predicted, the top of the second year's head only managed to reach Kagami's shoulders. "Wait, do you play basketball?"

Kagami nodded. Both got off the vehicle, Kagami avoiding the driver's glare, and walked toward the school.

Amaya looked frighteningly delighted.

"Really? Then join the basketball club-"

"No thanks."

The second year faltered in his steps, looking at Kagami stunned.

"What? But, why not?" he demanded.

Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been conflicted with this issue a while back when he had decided to enroll in Teiko. The reason behind it was simple. If he joined the club, there was no way the feeling of rivalry would fester between him and the group properly, which was something that needed to happen.

As for the reason why he chose Teiko in the first place, there were several.

One, he didn't want to go through the hassle of finding a way to somehow meet the Generation of Miracles without fighting the whole team on court. He definitely had confidence in his abilities through Alex's training, but there was just no way he could beat the team on his own. Maybe with the uncrowned kings, but even that was unlikely, not to mention all of them went to different schools. So beating them at their own game in a school tournament was crossed out.

Second, not only did he have to beat them, he also had to _befriend _them. Surpassing the geniuses was one thing. It was quite another to get them to listen to reason to _not _smash their opponents' moral and treat them like trash. Getting closer to them can give him more insight on how they turned into monsters the first time around, and give them support if they needed it.

Sometimes, an outside point of view is necessary in order for them to know what they should and shouldn't do. Something that had went wrong with Kuroko since he had been a part of them, along with Momoi who had been their manager.

Third…

Well, personally, he just really wanted to see them as soon as possible.

It's been a whole year since he had seen any of his friends, especially Kuroko. Tatsuya had lessened the feeling of loneliness, but it hadn't been enough. He missed being with his old friends in Seirin. He even missed picking fights with the Generation of Miracles who needed to have their heads bashed sometimes to lessen their ego. Sure he hadn't been able to play basketball for years, yet that hadn't weakened the bonds he had with them, or the warm feeling he got when he knew he had people he could count on. And now…

All of that was gone.

He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get those bonds back.

Instead of saying all this, Kagami just said, "I have my reasons."

Amaya looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't get the chance when they reached the gates.

The school looked like something you'd see off a brochure. The grass was green and neatly mowed, the walls didn't look faded from age as if the school was still new, and everything from the windows to the non-littered grounds was spotless. Kagami had half expected it, yet it still startled him how impeccable the school image was. Kuroko hadn't been kidding when he said Teiko was elite. It almost made the grueling, torturous school exam he had to take worthwhile. _Almost._

Amaya must've noticed him staring because the kid had the balls to jab him in the stomach to snap him out of it. He looked annoyingly humored, as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Come on. We got to get to the board to see what our classes are."

Kagami grumbled but followed the shorter teen to where most of the students were gathered, all trying to move past the crowd. With one, intimidating scowl, most of the students scampered out of the way as he passed easily by.

Looking like a delinquent had some uses.

Amaya followed his lead and stayed close behind, eyes wide as if marveling over Kagami's power over the mass.

When they reached the board, Kagami looked carefully at the list, turning a blind eye to the people pointing at his looming figure. When he managed to find his name, he resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.

Underneath the number 3B, was his name in clear, unmistakable print.

_Kagami Taiga-3B_

To his aggravation, there was a name all too familiar a couple lines down.

_Midorima Shintarou-3B_

He reread the list several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating before he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He should've expected this, yet had naively hoped that he wouldn't have a class with one of them. It would make things much harder for him to pass by unnoticed until he had time to plan.

Instead, he now had one of the sharpest minds of the Generation of Miracles in his class who would definitely not pass him as someone normal. The rumor mill wasn't going to help either.

Someone up there must really hate him.

Thankfully though, the other Miracles including Kuroko (which sucked because he was the one person who he didn't mind sharing a class with since Kuroko probably wanted to be overlooked too) were all in different classes, some isolated completely and some paired together. He noticed Momoi was completely separate like Akashi from the others. Tucking the knowledge away for later use, he absentmindedly noticed Amaya looking at the board intently before beaming and throwing a fist in the air.

"I got Room 2B! That means my room is next to his!" he exclaimed.

Kagami furrowed his brows. "'His?'"

Seeing his confusion, Amaya waved a hand dismissively. "A friend of mine is in 2C, so that means I can check up on him any time I want." he rolled his eyes. "He's really lazy when it comes to school work, so I help him out sometimes. I never let him cheat off my homework or something like that, but I'm always half tempted to. He's completely hopeless when it comes to his own education."

Kagami flashbacked to how many times Kuroko had gotten frustrated over his lack of understanding in any subject other than basketball. His blank expression may fool everyone else, but Kagami had long become immune to it and saw the outward signs of Kuroko getting close to ripping his own hair out.

Kagami shook off the nostalgia and instead instinctively patted Amaya's head.

"Good for you. Maybe I'll get to meet this friend of yours one day."

For some reason, the kid's cheeks turned red before he slowly nodded under Kagami's lowered hand. "Uh, sure, why not."

Baffled by the reaction but uncomfortable to ask, Kagami awkwardly gave a last pat before slipping off. Maybe he had acted too comfortably. It was an old habit he used to do to people shorter than him.

"Right, well, I guess we should go to class." Kagami glanced around to see that the students had managed to get near the board enough to see their own classes, though a wide berth was still around the red head. Shaking his head at this, he slapped Amaya's back in a friendly manner and started to walk away from him toward the school. Without turning around, he raised a hand over his shoulder lazily, waving slightly.

"See you later Amaya."

He could almost hear the smile in the shorter student's tone when he talked back.

"You too, Kagami-san."

**-A-**

Finding the classroom in the gigantic school had been surprisingly easy. He only had to ask someone in the hallway to direct him to the correct classroom and lead him there. Though the sneaking glances the girl kept doing was kind of bothersome, he managed to ignore it, something he was doing a lot today.

Nodding thanks to the stuttering girl when they reached his destination, he was surprised to see he was one of the earliest arrivals, only a few people waiting as well.

That was a first.

Shrugging, he was just about to enter in when he felt someone bump next to him at the doorway, not even pausing to go to his seat. Just when he was about to snap at the rude student, he froze when scarlet eyes met impassive green that was seen through a thin layer of glass.

"Pardon me."

His voice was cold and neutral and so different yet the same to his much more human future self that for a moment, a thirty year old version of Midorima Shintarou overlapped his vision. He could almost smell the antibiotics the doctor was always surrounded by at the hospital.

Right until a now slightly frowning teenager snapped back into place, sending bitter disappointment in his heart.

"D-don't worry about it." he inwardly winced at the stutter while Midorima simply gave a curt nod and went to his seat. Still feeling somewhat ashamed of his reaction, he sat at the back well away from the green haired student. He wanted to bury his head in his arms because he probably made a terrible impression on the Miracle and he was severely regretting it.

How the hell did he lose control over himself like that? That hadn't happened before with Tatsuya or Alex or even his parents.

_'You know why.'_

Clumping his hair with his fingers, he thought about how much effort Midorima's future self had helped him in the hospital. In his awkward way of caring, he had brought medical books way too complicated for Kagami to understand and had explained what exactly happened to his spine when the car had hit. He didn't have to do it, yet he had still plundered on in a clinical tone, sometimes stopping to make sure Kagami was following.

Kagami had been aware that the tsundere probably got teased for visiting from Takao, which would've no doubt provoked the man.

Yet he still continued. For him.

And as girly as it sounded, Kagami had been touched by the gesture.

Only this wasn't the same Midorima he was going to have to deal with from now on. This wasn't the man he had known for nearly fifteen years.

Suddenly, the idea of making friends with the Generation of Miracles looked harder than he initially thought.

"Kagami Taiga?"

At the call of his name, he jerked his head up to see a woman standing in front of his desk, looking anxious. Startled by her sudden appearance, he schooled his expression to not show how unnerved he was.

"Yes?"

The woman looked relieved.

"Oh thank god! Why didn't you immediately come to the teacher's lounge? I was waiting there with your schedule and everything!"

Kagami visibly quirked up one split eyebrow and summoned said schedule out of his jacket pocket. He was unfazed by the woman's growing blush that was furiously burning her cheeks.

"Already have it. I had a meeting with the principal during the weekends and he gave it to me. Didn't he tell you?" he questioned. The one advantage of having an adult mind and being used to paperwork was how ridiculously simple enrolling and setting himself up in Teiko was. His father hadn't even been involved in the legal process of it.

He watched with some bemusement at the flustering teacher before finally taking pity on her. She must be new to the job.

Also, he wasn't unaware of the curious audience that was unabashedly listening in on the conversation. The room was half filled since he sat down.

He also didn't miss that Midorima was watching them too with narrowed eyes, though he was a lot more discreet at it than the rest.

Kagami stood up and grabbed his bag. "Why don't we talk about this somewhere else? I'm sure the principal hadn't explained all the class rules you probably know."

The woman vigurously nodded. "Y-Yes! You're right." he felt uncomfortable by the relieved expression on her face. She was looking at him as if he was a messiah. "Just follow me."

Trailing behind her, they left the class in a fury as the students began to conspire together over the mysterious new student who has transferred to Teiko Middle School.

**-A-**

"Hey, did you see that guy with the red hair? He looked like some kind of gangster!"

"No way! Seriously? Wish I could've seen that."

"That's why you shouldn't have been late!"

"The way he handled the teacher was really rude! Who does he think he is?"

"It's decided. He is definitely my new crush this year!"

"With those eyebrows? You must be joking!"

"Oh come on! You know I like strong, tall men. It's the reason why I watch basketball in the first place."

"What about Midorima-san?"

"What about him? He's just plain weird."

Midorima's eye twitched repeatedly from the growing loudness that was spreading in the classroom. The last comment just added to his annoyance. Even during his last two years in Teiko, he had never seen the classroom so lively as it was today.

All because of Kagami Taiga.

With his sharp, red eyes and almost predatory aura, the name suited him.

Midorima briefly frowned again as he recalled how the transfer student stared at him as if he was a ghost, face pale. The reaction bothered him for some reason, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. It was both nagging and intriguing; a combination he did not want to get close to yet was drawn in by. Clutching onto the small, stuffed teddy bear that was the lucky item for Cancers today, he was shaken out of his musings when he heard the school bell ring with announcements.

They still weren't back yet.

After a few minutes passed after the morning news which Midorima for once didn't listen to, he saw the door open as the two entered in.

The teacher seemed to have calmed down from her earlier frantic behavior while Kagami stood next to her with an utterly bored expression that could rival Murasaskibara. He had his bag sloppily thrown over his shoulder, earning a point of disapproval in Midorima's books.

The way he held himself was a puzzling mixture of slouching yet not arrogant looking while doing so. And while he honestly did look uninterested at first glance, his eyes had briefly flitted around the classroom as if taking category of the students, pausing at Midorima for only a second.

Strange.

"Hello class. My name is Honda Chiharu and I will be your sensei this year. I hope we can get along!" she greeted. All the students murmured back a greeting as she gave a tentative but hopeful smile. Looking towards the student next to her, she put a hand on his shoulder in what Midorima assumed to be reassuring.

"This is Kagami Taiga. He is a transfer student from the states who has moved back to Japan." whispers filled the room at this piece of information. Honda-sensei continued. "Kagami-kun, could you please introduce yourself properly to the class?"

Kagami gave a curt nod before stepping up, straightening his slouched position.

"My name is Kagami Taiga and I'm from LA." he gave a short but proper bow. "Please take care of me."

There were some mutters of confusion over the 'LA' part, which Midorima understood as Los Angeles, California. With just knowing that, Midorima could already conclude that he had grown up in a city like environment, which might make him less ignorant than others unless his personality differed from this conclusion.

"Right," the teacher clapped her hands, catching everybody's attention. "Since Kagami-kun is new to this school unlike the rest of you, it is only appropriate for someone to show him around if possible until he gets the hang of things."

A flash of a grimace passed Kagami's face at these words. Clearly he disagreed.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?"

A few of the female population shot their hands up eagerly while none of the boys did. This time, a real glower etched on to the red head's features at this development.

"Anyone? No?" the teacher repeated. She had obviously seen how Kagami had reacted when the girls volunteered. "If that's the case, I will have to pick a person myself."

Midorima was quickly losing interest to this topic. With a quiet huff, he pulled out his notebook and pencil case from his bag, readying himself for class to start once all this absurdity was over. Little did he know, that plan was soon going to crash.

"Midorima-kun? Is it okay if you could do it?"

The whole room seemed to come to a grinding halt as everyone whipped their heads around to see how Midorima would respond. Anyone who knew the green haired student's reputation would've never asked that. He was known for his cold and factual disposition that went along with his sharp, meticulous mind. Unless one wanted to be downgraded to someone with a five year old mentality with only words, it was best to just leave him alone.

Apparently, the new teacher never got the memo.

Kagami jerked his head so fast to Honda that Midorima almost thought he snapped his neck. He looked alarmed.

"And why should I waste my time to do such a thing Honda-sensei? While you may not be aware of it, I have better things to do."

"So does everyone else." she surprisingly agreed. "However, from what I've seen of your grades, you are in the top three when it comes to education, which is a sign you will not slack off at the task I am giving you. Also, since the classes are much more difficult in Teiko than a normal high school, Kagami-kun is going to need help to adjust. Not only that, since he is from the states, he is not as familiar to the Japanese language and will need some help to translate words he won't understand. I have heard you're the best next to Akashi Seijuro in English."

Though his face gave nothing away, he was inwardly cursing.

From the looks of it, she had probably chosen him from the start and only went through the motions in order not to be accused of doing so. She had definitely done her homework.

Seeing the challenging look with a hint of triumph on her face, he had clearly underestimated her.

He pushed his glasses up. "I'm too busy since I'm a regular in the Teiko basketball team."

He knew he was just giving excuses now. She knew it too.

"Your grades prove you'll manage." she pointed out.

Midorima closed his eyes. Damn.

Seeing the defeat on Midorima's face, Honda beamed.

"Since Midorima-kun has an empty seat next to him, why don't you sit over there Kagami-kun?"

Midorima opened his eyes just in time to see a flicker of panic pass Kagami's face for a second, enough for him to think he almost imagined it.

Kagami slowly walked towards him wearily before he took his seat, dropping his bag carelessly next to him. Their seating arranged with Midorima having a window seat while Kagami's desk touched right next to his. The tables were wide enough so that each could have their own personal space, a fact Midorima was quite thankful for.

He saw Kagami glance at the teddy bear but the red head didn't comment at all from this and turned his head away.

Midorima suddenly realized he never introduced himself to his new charge, which was not acceptable. They were probably going to interact a lot with each other, so it was only logical.

With that in mind, Midorima stiffly stuck out his hand to Kagami while looking away, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Kagami's eyes widened.

"Since we'll be working together for some time, I will introduce myself as we are now acquaintances. I am Midorima Shintarou."

Because he had turned away, Midorima missed how Kagami's eyes were no longer wide but instead full of exasperation and fondness.

Kagami shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Midorima."

After the formal greeting, Honda loudly announced that class was in session and for everyone to pipe down and sit in their seats. Midorima turned away with every intention to ignore the transfer student while fully expecting not to succeed.

To be honest, Midorima had pegged Kagami as someone who wouldn't be able to stand being ignored for long periods of time. From the way he had acted towards the teacher, he had been sure that the red head was going to be a handful. His clear lack of respect for authority mirrored Aomine's, which Midorima had personally despaired at. Surprisingly, he had been wrong.

During the whole duration of class, Kagami had not once tried to interact with him. As if sensing Midorima's reluctance to talk, he quietly took notes as Honda lectured the class and didn't even glance at him as he worked. It was a pleasant development that he for once was glad to know he had been wrong at.

As the two of them jotted down Honda's verbal teachings, Midorima felt his mind uncharacteristically wonder about the person next to him. Usually, he never took interest in other people excluding the Generation of Miracles who had a presence that was impossible to ignore. It was too much of a hassle and he disliked people in the first place, so why try?

Kagami Taiga, however, was an exception.

Midorima, who was more aware than others about Teiko's school system, knew that getting into Teiko when from a foreign country was extremely difficult. The entrance exam the student had to take was actually more difficult than the normal exam one would take to get accepted in their first year. The context of language used was easier, but the actual problems were actually up to a high school level. The school board purposely did this to ensure only the best of the best would be accepted. The motto, "winning is everything," was applied to everything in Teiko, not just basketball.

So the fact that Kagami had been accepted either meant he was from a well to do family, or was actually smarter than Midorima gave him credit for.

His academics, however, wasn't the only interesting thing about him.

With his height and build, Midorima was half tempted to ask if he played any sports. It wouldn't be at all surprising if he did. He was actually around Midorima's height, a trait not many could achieve.

Thoughtful, he vowed to himself to question the red head later on this subject and maybe help him join some clubs at school. After all, he _was _supposed to help him adjust and socialize with his peers. He didn't miss the irony that he of all people was stuck with this particular task. His diligent attitude however wouldn't let him do anything less when it comes to completing his duties with hundred percent swiftness and efficiency.

Hours passed like this until the lunch bell finally rang, immediately causing the students to leap out of their seats to leave. The material they were reviewing may be easier than they were used to since it was only the first day, but that didn't change how boring it was to sit around and pay attention to subjects they had no interest in.

Midorima calmly stood up, chair screeching as he did. His back was still straight as a pole, appearance impeccable unlike the yawning students who were eagerly leaving. Looking to his charge, he waited patiently as Kagami stretched in his seat, legs spread until it touched the back of another student's chair. His white suit uniform was a bit wrinkled but other than that, he looked completely unruffled.

"Is that the lunch bell?" Kagami asked, still not knowing all the rules to Teiko.

Midorima nodded.

"Yes." he answered. "It's a thirty minute break."

Seeing Kagami nod in understanding, Midorima glanced at the red head's bag and realized that he couldn't see a lunch box anywhere in sight.

"Did you bring lunch today?"

Kagami blinked and nodded.

"Yeah." He jerked a thumb towards his bag. "It's in there."

Midorima stared at him and then the bag, which he noticed was actually bulging out oddly. Which was weird since he shouldn't have brought many things due to the fact it was only the first day.

Kagami, who saw the questioning look on his face, gave a small smirk before opening the bag up and taking out his lunch.

It took a moment for Midorima to process what he was seeing before he gave the red head an incredulous look.

"_This _is your lunch?" he couldn't help but sound the sure disbelief he was feeling.

The packed 'lunch' was actually more than one. Three large, wrapped up subs that were as long as half his arm, two snack bars, an apple, and a can of juice was sitting innocently on top of Kagami's desk, taking up more than half the surface of the table.

Midorima stared and _stared _at the impossible sight before shaking his head. The amount he was seeing was absurd. It was even more than what Aomine brought. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Kagami could beat Murasakibara in an eating contest!

Then again, he might be just overestimating Kagami's abilities due to shock.

He turned his head to see Kagami giving him a slight grin, as if he was amused by the _perfectly normal reaction _Midorima was exhibiting. Glaring at him through his glasses and feeling a bit embarrassed over his moment of lost composure, he simply looked away and grabbed on to his clearly smaller lunch bag and teddy bear before marching out of the classroom.

"I will be eating in the courtyard." He announced, still avoiding Kagami's amused gaze. "Since you still do not know the school grounds, I suggest you follow quickly if you don't want to get lost."

He didn't even check to see if Kagami was following him as he left, though he was able to identify heavy footsteps behind him.

Midorima tried his best to dismiss the pointing and stares that was for once not directed at him, but Kagami. Anyone with half a brain would think it's weird to carry _that _much food. Midorima kept expecting one of his teammates to spot him due to how many people were whispering and gawking at them. Fortunately, they managed to get outside without much interference.

The location he picked was a nice and private place that only he and Akashi knew. It was in the left courtyard where the trees were, giving shade and able to hide people from the view of others. He and Akashi often played Shogi under one particular cherry blossom tree that was by far larger than the rest. It made him slightly uncomfortable to bring Kagami to the dwelling, but unless he wanted to be hunt down by the other Miracles, this was the best place to not be disturbed. Akashi would probably guess he was here, but the captain was respectful enough to not interfere in Midorima's business.

Kagami's red head contrasted with the surrounding green, like a small fire wandering around a forest. It made him easy to track every time the new student paused to look around their surroundings.

"Are all of them sakura trees?" Kagami didn't seem to notice he muttered this out loud as Midorima gave a curt nod.

"Correct. Since its April, it is likely they will bloom soon in the next few weeks."

Kagami hummed in agreement, arms jostling from the weight of the food he was carrying. He looked fairly ridiculous as his face was almost obscured by one of the subs, red hair poking out in Midorima's line of sight.

He almost smiled at the image.

They finally came to a stop at the usual tree Akashi and him sat around and looked to Kagami who halted as well.

"We're here."

Kagami only needed those two words to carelessly drop to the ground floor, not seeming to care that his pants would probably suffer from the sudden action. The packs of food bounced from the impact as Kagami put the food next to him. Midorima was much more cautious and slowly sat down, not wanting to leave dirt on his black pants.

Carefully placing the teddy bear away, he opened his lunch bag and took out a plain looking sandwich and took a small bite, not really giving it any attention as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

Kagami had nearly ripped off one of the wrappers to the sub as he gave a large bite, chomping it down like a pro. The lightning speed he was eating was both amazing yet disconcerting, like a show you watch at a carnival where the man easily swallowed fire like magic. In minutes, one sub was already finished which made Midorima wonder where the hell it all went. Like Houdini, it just seemed to disappear in the bottomless pit known as Kagami Taiga.

He must've stopped eating at one point because Kagami actually screeched to a stop to look at him, swallowing down the last of his three sandwiches.

"Something wrong?" the teenager questioned, as if he hadn't just eaten three enormous subs in under ten minutes as if it was easy as breathing.

"Other than the fact I have no idea how you were able to eat all that, no. Nothing at all." he stated flatly.

Kagami shrugged, nonchalant. "I have a big appetite."

"That is not enough to explain how it is possible to have a black hole for a stomach."

"It was only three sandwiches."

Midorima gave him a look.

Kagami huffed and grumpily munched on to one of the snack bars. "Stop being so uptight and just eat your lunch."

Midorima's glare was frigid. "Do not lecture me."

"Yeah, yeah."

Irritated, Midorima bit into his lunch and silence reigned between the two for a moment. After finishing his lunch without interruption, Midorima remembered the questions he had meant to ask during break and turned to face Kagami who was by now languidly drinking his juice.

"Kagami-san-"

"Kagami."

Midorima blinked. "What?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Call me Kagami. All the formalities and stuff is kinda stuffy to me." He smirked at Midorima knowingly, which instantly irked him. "Besides, I can tell you're not the type that's polite to others either."

It startled him a bit that the red head was observant enough to spot this. He didn't expect that from him. Seeing the stubborn look on the red head's face, he sighed. "Fine, Kagami. I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?" the red head leaned against the tree casually. "Well spit it out."

Biting back the urge to tell him to watch his language, he spoke. "Since I am in charge of your stay here until you get adjusted, I am inclined to ask you if there are any school activities you might have an interest to."

Kagami cocked his head to the side thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope. None whatsoever."

Midorima narrowed his eyes, sensing there was more to his casual answer. He was definitely hiding something. Before he could question him even further, Kagami abruptly cut him off.

"Are you in any clubs?" he questioned. Midorima had to swallow the urge to call out on Kagami's change of subject but decided to let it go. It wasn't like he could force the student into doing anything. Joining a club was voluntary after all.

"The basketball club." he said. Kagami slowly nodded.

"You're part of the Generation of Miracles, right?"

Midorima was too late to cover up how startled he was by the point black assumption. His gaze sharpened as suspicion overtook him.

"How did you know that?"

Kagami wasn't fazed by the icy tone.

"Well, I heard it from this kid at my bus that the Generation of Miracles all have really weird hair color. So I took I guess when you said the basketball club. It wasn't a big leap."

Midorima wanted to ask who exactly made such an imbecile comment, but didn't. It was unlikely he would ever encounter this 'kid' anyway. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see lunch was already almost over. The conversation must've gone on longer than he thought.

Standing up, he neatly pushed his glasses up and carried his lunch bag with his other hand.

"Lunch is over. We must return back to class."

Kagami nodded in agreement and gathered up the wrappers and empty juice can before he also got up. As they walked back, Kagami suddenly spoke.

"By the way, I meant to ask. What's up with the teddy bear?"

Midorima had half expected this question and was more surprised by how long the red head took to finally ask it.

"It is a good luck charm for Cancers today from Oha Asa." He said stiffly, preparing himself for the inevitable skeptic reaction. He hoped Kagami wasn't the type to laugh though or else he really might just go up to Honda and demand her to switch babysitters.

"Oh, okay."

… _What?_

Midorima physically stopped in his tracks to stare at the red head. "What?" he repeated verbally.

Kagami looked at him as if _he_ was the one acting strange. "Okay." He said slowly, as if he was some kind of neanderthal. "You're into that kind of stuff. Big deal."

Midorima rapidly blinked at him, not really sure how to react. Nobody has ever brushed it off like it was nothing. He had no clue how to feel about Kagami's abnormal response.

"I… see." he almost didn't recognize his own voice by how uncertain it sounded. Kagami actually had the gall to grin at his tone as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I've met some pretty weird people in my life, so what you're doing doesn't really bother me. As long as this hobby of yours doesn't make you look like a complete idiot or something, I'm not gonna say anything about it." his grin widened. "Besides, what's life without a few interesting people in it?"

Midorima stared at him before he shook his head, shaking himself out of his funk. Putting up a glare, he slapped the red head's hand away and walked right past him.

"Don't say such nonsensical things. I will not tolerate you hindering me any further."

He heard Kagami shuffle next to him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're the one who stopped walking in the first place."

Midorima decisively did not comment at this accusation. He was too busy trying to fight down the small smile that was threatening to take over.

Maybe this situation won't be so bad after all.

**-A-**

"Ah man! Where the hell is that Midorima anyway?"

"Perhaps Midorima-kun had to talk to the teacher today."

"On the first day? Maa, the teacher must be pretty harsh if that's the case. I feel kinda bad for Midorima-cchi."

"I wonder if there are cookies today in the cafeteria…"

"Oh! Oh! I actually _did _see something like that Muk-kun! I'll check the school lunch menu to be sure."

Akashi resisted the urge to sigh at the rowdy group's manners. He was thankful that they all decided to eat on the roof today since it wouldn't give students the chance to approach them.

…Well, _almost _all of them.

The captain frowned as he checked his watch again just to be sure. It had been twenty minutes since lunch started, and still no sign of Shintarou anywhere. It was uncharacteristic for the shooting guard to desert the group without an explanation, no matter how much he wanted to. It was a bit worrying, but maybe he was just overthinking things. Out of all the Miracles other than Tetsuya and Akashi himself, Shintarou was one of the more responsible members of the group. He's sure to have a good reason not to show up.

Daiki, looking peeved, turned toward Akashi.

"Hey Akashi! Did Midorima mention anything to you?"

Akashi closed his red eyes and shook his head. "No, but I am certain he has a good reason for skipping." Akashi's face darkened slightly.

_'He better have.'_

The group shuddered from the sudden loss of temperature, making Momoi laugh nervously.

"W-Well, I can always check to see why if you want." she smiled and gave a small wink.

Akashi nodded. He was confident in her ability to gain that information easily. It's what made her so useful to the Teiko basketball team in the first place. When she left, everyone waited for her return until she did a few minutes later, bursting out through the door out of breath.

Daiki growled slightly.

"So? What did you find Satsuki?"

Gulping in a deep breath of fresh air, she nearly burst when she said her next words.

"Midorin is babysitting a transfer student in his class!"

There was a long stunned silence before the group erupted simultaneously.

_"WHAT?!"_

Momoi nodded, a bewildered expression also on her face, showing she was just as confused as them.

"According to a third year in Midorin's class, the teacher somehow roped Midorin into looking after a foreign exchange student from the states until he got adjusted. Apparently, from what the spectators said, Midorin didn't have a choice in the matter."

Atsushi actually paused in his snacking to give Momoi a curious look.

"How did the teacher manage that?"

Despite the situation, Momoi actually gave an evil smile. "She forced him. Apparently, her reasoning was enough to stop even Midorin."

Ryouta looked impressed. "Whoa, I wish I could've seen that!"

"Then where is Shintarou?" Akashi cut to the chase.

"The students say they were heading for the courtyard, but not exactly where."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at this as he crossed his arms. So Shintarou had led the new student to _that _place. He must've wanted to talk to him badly if he had been willing to do that.

"Who's this transfer student then?" Daiki questioned. There was an hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Does he play basketball?"

Tetsuya looked to his best friend flatly. "Aomine-kun really is a basketball idiot."

"Shut up Tetsu!"

Momoi frowned. "I don't know yet. But I'm definitely going to find out." There was a determined, steeled look on her face as she said this. Akashi gave a curt nod.

"If it's not much trouble, could you directly come to me when you do?" a light smirk danced about on his pale features.

"I'm curious to know who seemed to have caught Shintarou's attention so much."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If the characterization was off, tell me. This is my first time writing a KnB fic.**

**Please review on the way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect such a quick response. I was nervous about the reactions to this fic since I literally only started watching KnB less than a month ago. Seriously. I just had to write this fic after noticing nobody tried something like this.

Also, I made some embarrassing mistakes that one of the reviews pointed out. (Thanks, truly. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise)

So if it isn't too much to ask, please ignore my mistakes and act like you didn't see anything. It'll make my life a lot easier.

Also, someone had asked in one review whether there will be slash. As I've said to that person in my PM, no. This fic is completely GEN and will not focus too much on romance. A few canon popular pairings will be implied, though not too much into detail. Purely FRIENDSHIP all the way.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Alright you brats. Same time tomorrow for practice or I'll hunt you down myself. I know where you all live, so don't you dare try something funny!"_

_The players gave long, suffering groans as their muscles ached from the whims of their demonic basketball coach, Kagami Taiga. The man might be in a wheelchair, but his merciless, almost sadistic attitude lost any pity points from the basketball team a long time ago._

_Kagami watched them go, rolling his eyes when he listened to their complaints._

_Good grief. If Riko was here, she would have a field day with this bunch. Hellish didn't even begin to describe what she thought was 'training.' Hyuuga Junpei, her husband, could attest to that._

_Kagami shuddered at the thought and rolled his way around the gym to see if there was anything those lazy kids missed while cleaning up._

_Sure enough, there was a lone basketball at the far corner, making Kagami sigh. Slowly going there, he screeched to a halt in front of the orange ball and leaned foward to lightly push the ball towards the wall with the tip of his fingers. Following the object until it thumped against the wall, Kagami hit the object with his unmoving foot to make it bounce against the surface, giving it enough momentum for Kagami to catch it in the air._

_Smiling in triumph at his small accomplishment, he just put the ball on his lap before he felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie's front pocket. Taking out the device, the smile turned into a full blown grin when he saw the name 'Kuroko' flash brightly on the screen._

_Touching the touch screen phone on the blinking green 'Answer' box, he put the phone to his ear._

_"Yo Kuroko! It's been a while since you've called."_

_"Kagami-kun." even through the receiver, Kagami could hear the warmth in his shadow's voice. "I apologize for taking so long. I've been busy with the kindergarteners these days. They are quite a handful."_

_"Yeah, I can imagine. I've visited you plenty of times, remember?" Kagami thought back with amusement to how the kids had prodded at his chair and asked him how fast he could go. Kuroko had been mortified. "And don't apologize you idiot. Geesh, I thought you got rid of that habit."_

_"I'm sor-... Very well Kagami-kun."_

_Kagami could hear a 'Oi Tetsu, stop hogging the phone a damn second!' that sounded suspiciously like Aomine in the background. Kuroko's response of, 'This is my phone to begin with Aomine-kun.' confirmed his guess._

_"What are you doing with that bastard?"_

_Kuroko ignored the squawk of indignation behind him and spoke with that monotone voice of his. "We are eating at Magi Burger. We bought you takeaway so you could eat later."_

_"Ah, thanks. I've been busy all day with those brats so I forgot to eat."_

_In his high school years, what he just said would've been unheard of. But because of the fact he couldn't walk anymore, he had become more careful in his diet so he wouldn't become fat due to the lack of exercise that was limited for him. Not to mention he was thirty years old and not that young anymore._

_Kagami narrowed his eyes._

_"Kuroko, you're not just drinking another vanilla milkshake, are you?"_

_The guilty silence that followed afterwards was enough answer for him._

_Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kuroko, we've talked about this. You can't eat so little for a meal! You need actual substance or else you're gonna stay skinny and girly looking forever!"_

_"I do not look girly." was Kuroko's sullen retort._

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."_

_"I will only listen if you go to Midorima-kun's appointments. I've heard you've been skipping out for several weeks."_

_Kagami winced at the accusing tone and looked down. Fifteen years and the shadow still knew how to guilt trip him like no one else._

_"I've been busy. The checkups will have to wait until the Winter Cup." Kagami's eyes burned with resolve. "I won't settle for anything except the top."_

_There was a pause on the other line. "You're pushing yourself too hard." Kuroko said softly. "I won't stop you, but please be careful."_

_Sensing the fearful undertone his partner was using, Kagami sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Okay, okay. I'll go to the next one in a few days." Kagami scratched his nose. "Besides, Midorima might actually kill me if I don't."_

_"Thank you Kagami-kun." the red head slightly blushed at the warm tone Kuroko was using. From the way he was talking, it was like Kagami was doing something for him, not the other way around._

_"Sh-Shut up! God, you always have to make things all weird whenever we talk! If you keep doing that, I'm hanging up!" Kagami managed to fluster out. He could hear the blue haired man actually chuckle when he said this._

_"Alright Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun and I will stop by the school to pick you up. Don't be late."_

_"Fine. I'm guessing the guy is going to drive my car to my house when you get here?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kagami nodded to himself. "Got it. Make sure to tell that bastard he better not scratch my car like last time when he does."_

_"It was one time!" he heard Aomine exclaim loudly enough for him to hear. One end of his lips twitched as he listened to Kuroko scold him for drawing attention on them. Kagami hung up._

_Stuffing the phone back in his pocket, he glanced down then up from the basketball to the basket, a niggling urge slowly taking root._

_'Just one basket and I'll leave.' he thought, starting to back away to give himself some distance from the basket. He took position, tension building, and made the shot from the free throw line._

_SWISH!_

_The sound brought a brilliant grin on the former power foward's face._

_Before he knew it, he got the ball again and took another shot. It got in without hitting the rim._

_Again and again he made countless throws, sweat pouring down his arms and chest until he forgoned the notion to keep score. He lost track of time as he got lost in the repetitive exercise, lost in the sport he had never stopped loving even after the use of his legs were stolen from him. The heartbreaking smile only grew at ever shot, despite how draining the game was._

_Watching the last basket he flicked go through, he noticed how his arms were shaking from the exertion he put on them. It's been far too long since he last played._

_Wiping off the sweat with his now wet t-shirt since he had taken the hoodie off a while ago, he saw that the ball was dribbling away from him._

_He heaved himself to go forward, pushing his arms to wheel himself over as they quivered. The sweat, however, kept making his hands slip off the rubber, making him growl in frustration. Finally, he grabbed for the hoodie and used the fabric to keep his grip on the tires, slowly making his way to the orange ball._

_When he did manage to make it there, he slapped his forehead at the realization he was going to have to bounce the ball against the wall in order to be able to hold it. At the moment, he was way too tired for that._

_Ignoring this fact, he stubbornly leaned toward the ball to try to somehow get it and was failing miserably at the task. After a few futile efforts, he finally had to laugh at himself derisively at the situation he was in._

_"This is pathetic..." he muttered to himself, feeling the old wistfulness for his legs return._

_"Indeed. This is honestly the saddest thing I have ever come to witness. And trust me, I've seen a lot in my lifetime."_

_Kagami's eyes widened at the voice that came out of nowhere. He had locked the doors. He was sure of it._

_He turned around._

**-A-**

"Oi, Midorima."

"What is it?"

Kagami twitched and pointed at him accusingly. "Don't you have people you'd rather hang out with other than me?"

The shooting guard paused when he took out his bento, brows furrowed in confusion.

"What brought this issue on?" Midorima's eyes shifted into something a bit darker. "Do you not want me here?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Midorima had always lacked in the social interactions department. The underlying tone of accusation and a hint of edginess gave away how much Kagami's answer meant to him.

The red head knew that the shooter was cautious when it came to others. Being called odd and abnormal does some damage to a person's self-esteem, no matter how well the Miracle was able to hide it behind his indifferent poker face.

"No. I just thought you'd rather hang out with your other friends more."

He didn't need to voice out who those 'friends' were. Really, the fact that Midorima was here at all was nothing but a small miracle itself. For the past two week, the shooting guard had been eating lunch with him every day without fail at the same courtyard as last time.

True to Midorima's prediction, the cherry blossoms did bloom. The pink flowers were eye-catching and beautiful, a sight Kagami had missed while he had been away in America. It felt like forever since he had come back to Japan, making him appreciate some of the aspects of the country he hadn't noticed before.

Again, living his life again put a lot of things in perspective for him.

As for Midorima, he was a bit suspicious despite himself of Midorima's choice to hang out – though the stubborn mule would probably never phrase it in such a way and make abstract excuses if ever accused of it – with him. He could tell that Midorima wasn't bothered by his presence, yet the guy never did anything without a reason. For all he knew, he could just be doing this because Akashi ordered him to.

Something in Kagami's gut though told him otherwise. He didn't act as reluctant if that was the case and Kagami didn't sense anything wrong when he was around him. He sheepishly thought to himself to give Midorima a break.

Besides, it was way too much work to figure out the superstitious shooter's motives. He sure as hell hadn't been able to with his older self.

Midorima took an almost dainty bite out of his sandwich before speaking. "I'm eating here because I choose to. I would probably go insane if I'm with those imbeciles during my every free time."

_Ah._

"So basically… I'm you're scapegoat." Kagami reasoned bluntly.

Midorima scowled.

"I wouldn't word it like that. Besides," the green haired man pushed up his glasses superiorly. "I do not mind your company. You're not as annoying as the rest of the student body."

"Gee, thanks." Kagami said dryly.

"You're welcome."

At his response, Kagami honestly didn't know whether the guy actually knew he was being sarcastic from how solemnly he spoke.

"So, do they at least know where you are right now?"

Midorima sighed, looking more and more aggravated from the questioning.

"What I do is my own business." Midorima said evenly. "I did tell them at practice I won't be attending lunch with them for a while. I do not know if they know of my activities, but I'm highly confident that they do, especially with Momoi in the equation. They can be annoyingly nosy that way."

Kagami stifled a snicker at the long suffering look the usually composed teenager had on. "They sound like a handful."

"Indeed." The teenager almost sounded forlorn when agreeing.

Kagami, while still amused by his green haired companion's reaction, was feeling relieved.

During the whole time he first made acquaintance with Midorima, funny enough, he hadn't encountered anyone else from the Generation of Miracles and it had started to become unnerving. With Akashi's sure curiousity over him (he had no doubt that what Midorima said about Momoi was true), he had expected a direct confrontation soon after his first lunch with Midorima.

However, nothing seemed to have happened yet, which kept Kagami on his toes.

As for his relationship with Midorima, it was going definitely smoother than the first time he had met him in the previous timeline. The tsundere was acting, dare he say it, positively friendly.

Probably because he wasn't acting like a hot tempered idiot this time around. It made him wonder what could've happened if he hadn't made such terrible first impressions on the Generation of Miracles.

Well, except Aomine. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get along with him even now _at all._

Watching Midorima as he ate his lunch, he suddenly was reminded of something.

"Ah!" he thumped his fist onto the palm of his hand as he inwardly berated himself for forgetting. He turned away from Midorima's questioning look and started to rummage through his large shopping bag that held his lunch for today. "I almost forgot!"

Midorima gave him a weird look at the sudden action and viewed him with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

Kagami turned to him with the quirk of an eyebrow. "You don't have a drink with you today, right?"

Midorima's eyes flickered in surprise.

"Yes. What does this have to do with anything?" he asked slowly.

Kagami smirked and brought out a beverage from the depth of the bag proudly. Right on the label of the can in big, Japanese letters was 'Red Bean Soup!' on the top, making Midorima's eyes go wide.

Seeing the look on his face, Kagami's smirk grew bigger.

"I noticed you were constantly drinking this during every lunch time for the past week, so I was surprised to see you didn't bring it today. When I was passing through the halls, I saw this in one of the vending machine so I bought one for you. You've been helping me a lot, so I thought I could buy this as a way of saying thanks." he added, completely sincere. He really was grateful for Midorima's efforts since it was so out of character for him.

Well, maybe not _really _out of character. After all, he was the definition of a tsundere to the point of hilarity. Hell, the amount of times Takao had retold him of Midorima Shintarou's peculiar habits and actions were too many to-

_Stop. _He halted his line of thoughts that was going into dangerous territory and fought down the memories that had been resurfacing.

He inwardly scolded himself when he noticed he was comparing Midorima to his older self again. It wasn't fair on the teen if he kept thinking like this. Besides, it was unhealthy to be this nostalgic over the past.

A bitter laugh almost escaped him. He must really be getting old from how much he's been strolling along memory lane lately. Being mentally thirty one years old was catching up to him.

Dragging himself back to the present, he noted with amusement at how the teenager actually spluttered at his words, face turning away as his cheeks turned a slight pink. Without directly looking at him, Midorima snatched the can out of his hand, movement hasty.

Eyeing him briefly, the shooting guard's back straightened as if facing an enemy on court. With no hesitation, he looked directly into Kagami's red eyes and stiffly nodded.

"I will pay you back later." he said resolutely, face warning him not to argue.

Kagami didn't know whether to snigger or sigh in defeat from Midorima's stubbornness.

Yup. Definitely a tsundere.

Shaking his head in vexation, he took a finishing bite off his fifth pizza. Seriously, why were the pizzas so small here? This was nowhere near enough to last him till dinner.

"So," Kagami started, wanting to keep talking. "Are you and the team training hard these days? I heard there's a match against Tohoku Middle School next week."

If Midorima was surprised that Kagami knew that, he didn't show it.

Instead, so fast that anyone else would've missed it, a frown flittered across the shooting guard's features before it turned neutral again.

"Akashi is training us to the fullest. I have confidence we will have no trouble at the match."

Kagami narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong with the way the teen had worded it. Before all this time travel business, he always had trouble deciphering Midorima's cool mask. But this version wasn't as adept to the skill which made some of his attempts look flimsy at best compared to before. Or later, if one viewed it in that pretense.

Curious and deciding to poke the almost nervous undertone in the teen's voice, he called him out.

"But there's still trouble, right?"

The red head ignored how Midorima went rimrod straight at the bullseye call out. Midorima looked at him with all previous embarrassment gone, green eyes hard and guarded. Completely unfazed, Kagami calmly stared back with piercing blood red.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Do you know what I absolutely hate about this school?"

The question was so abrupt that Midorima automatically shut down his heated response without thinking. Kagami's red eyes were scorching and went through him like an arrow, unflinching.

"Its policy." Midorima's eyebrows shot to the hairline but he didn't speak. Kagami continued. "'Winning is everything.' The mentality behind such a statement is flawed. The message is too prideful, too overboard. To polish students to the point where they think showing weakness is unacceptable is too heavy for one to bear. Imagine having that weighed on your chest every second, every day. Where asking for advice makes one look inept at solving his or her problems. The pressure and need to be perfect must be overwhelming."

Taking a deep breath, he noted how Midorima stared at him intently, lunch forgotten, as he listened to every word he was spurting out.

"I don't know anything about your team, but I do know one thing. Hiding a weakness in fear of being called losers and to keep a good reputation is all handy dandy, but it's stupid not to admit it if it's serious. Problems could be solved so much quicker if people just ask for help. Ignoring it isn't going to make it better. It'll just make things worse. Problems don't go away if it's never addressed. It just grows into a bigger pain in the ass."

He paused. "Hey, what do you think of me?"

This question occurred to him when he said the last part about asking for help. He meant what he said, but had momentarily forgotten that no, they were not close enough to be called friends yet and yes, he had lectured Midorima like one of his players when he was still a coach. Ergo, like a ten year old.

He hadn't meant to rant, but he felt kinda good after doing so. He really had needed to vent about the school's poisonous way of thinking. That thinking alone had made him almost reconsider not going to Teiko, but his loyalty to his friends had stopped him from running away. Oh the things he went through for those idiots.

Midorima's blank look looked rather stupid on him as he tried to follow Kagami's sudden change of topic.

"What?"

Kagami couldn't help but remember how Midorima had the exact same reaction to when he had given his opinion on Midorima's horoscopes. It wasn't any less funny then the first time.

"You don't trust me yet, do you? I'm asking because I just realized we may not be close enough for you to spill out all your angsty problems on me-"

"I do not angst!" Midorima snapped, causing Kagami to smirk. Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up with one of his taped fingers. There was a trace of uncertainty at the action, yet Kagami could already sense what his answer would be.

"As for your question, I will not answer it. Aren't you embarrassed to ask something like that so straightfowardly? Normal people don't do that."

"And you're the epitome of normal I'm guessing?" Kagami shot back, ignoring how Midorima basically avoided his question. He watched with barely restrained snickers at how displeased Midorima looked with his face all twisted up like that. Turning his head away with a hmph with indignant childishness, the previously unknown tension dissapeared like a whiff of smoke.

A reflective look replaced Midorima's irritation. Kagami could almost see the mental picture of Midorima weighing the pros and cons of taking up his suggestion. After what felt like an eternity later, Midorima shifted on the grass before he finally spoke while still not looking at him.

"The ace of the team, Aomine, is growing quite frustrated with no one able to challenge him. Yesterday, he came close to going physical while telling off one of the second string opponents for not being fast enough to block him. It's putting a strain on everyone and is making people anxious, especially to his 'shadow', Kuroko."

Kagami nodded in understanding. He could perfectly understand where Aomine was coming from. When he had first come to Japan in his previous life in 9th grade, he too had become short tempered over the conclusion that Japan didn't have any good players. If he thought about it, he had been very much like Aomine before he met Seirin and learned under Kuroko and his senpais' guidance. For that, he was truly relieved he had met them before he turned into someone like the future, arrogant Aomine.

"So what are you doing about it?"

Midorima looked puzzled.

"Doing about it?" he repeated questioningly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Well, obviously this can't continue. If what you're saying is true, then he's not really acting like a proper teammate. Whether anyone is weaker than him or not, he shouldn't be taking it out on the team. That's not right. It's not like those players he's going up against aren't trying their best. He shouldn't be letting his own personal issues get involved in his play. He's your best player, so of course he has the responsibility to watch himself. After all, everyone is looking up to him, right?"

Midorima looked speechless. It's as if he never about it from this angle before.

Kagami resisted the urge to scoff. Geniuses or not, the Miracles completely sucked at social behavior and thought too highly of themselves for their own good, even now.

He could see why _that man _wanted to change the Generation of Miracles. He was starting to see how flawed their way of thinking was and just how far back it went. It was starting to get ridiculous.

"What do you suggest should be done?"

Kagami cocked his head.

"Well, to be honest, the best way to go about this is disciplining him. Otherwise, he's just going to keep acting up."

"Like what?" Midorima demanded. His eyes were attentive and serious. Clearly, this has been bothering him lately.

Kagami thought about it before finally speaking.

"Don't let him play."

Midorima's eyes widened, not expecting such a solution. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Kagami hurriedly explained.

"His lack of sportsmanship and belittlement to the other players is unacceptable. If he's going to act like a bitching little kid, take him out of matches. In fact, ban him all together until he learns his lesson." Kagami narrowed his eyes. "But make sure he doesn't skip. Have him do a hundred laps or something so he's at least not lazying around. But most importantly, support him. He sounds like a bastard to me, but he must be going through a pretty hard time. Talk to him. Let him know he's not alone. Having your captain and that kid Kuroko be burdened by everything isn't right either.

Kagami shut his mouth at the last of his tirade. Damn. He's saying way too much today.

He grew self-conscious from the unreadable way Midorima was looking at him. For a second, he thought he imagined the glimmer of respect in the shooter's bright green eyes. Unable to take the silence much longer, he coughed.

"So, uh, that's what I think, but you don't have to listen if you don't want to." He quickly reassured him. He really didn't want to get on Midorima's bad side after getting along with him so freakishly well.

To his utter relief, Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"You're argument was surprising good up until the last part." the end of his lip unmistakably curled upwards as he closed his eyes. "However, I have to say your logic is sound. I'll talk to Akashi about this at practice."

A little astounded but pleased over this development, Kagami nodded. "Sure. And tell me how it goes when you do. Aomine sounds like a piece of work."

Midorima snorted. "You have no idea."

Kagami smirked.

If he only knew.

**-A-**

Akashi put his pencil down and fought back the impulse to slump in his chair. Completing all his homework and extra paperwork from the basketball club was tiring, the latter giving more labor than the previous. It was astounding how after only two weeks, the lull of school was already too familiar to his liking.

Rolling his shoulders, he heard the cracking of unused muscles audible in the silent, lonely classroom. He normally didn't act this lax, but the temptation to just give himself a moment to let up finally had gotten through to him. It wasn't good to be so stressed so early in the year.

A pensive grimace briefly shadowed his features as he thought back to some of his more stressful subjects lately.

Daiki had once again caused a ruckus during practice and it was worrying him. As the captain, he should be trying to find a solution, yet he couldn't find one. Him, Akashi Seijuro, was stumped.

The very thought was quite displeasing.

Ever since the second championship, he had somewhat naively hoped that the problem would somehow solve itself, that maybe things would get better. After the incident that happened the other day, however, he could no longer hope for that.

The issue might've been resolved if Coach Shirogane was here, but he wasn't. The man had gotten sick at the worst time and wasn't even planning on coming back.

Of course he didn't blame the man. The coach did everything he could and had even pulled their ace out of his slump at their last championship, something Akashi admired. The man undeniably cared about the team and Akashi knew that he wouldn't have left if his situation hadn't been so dire.

However, intentional or not, that left the new Head Coach Sanada and him to take responsibility of the team themselves. And so far, they weren't doing such a good job about it.

So buried in his thoughts, he was uncharacteristically startled when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. His first reaction was to demand the person to not do so before red met subtlety concerned green eyes.

Akashi blinked in genuine surprise.

"Shintarou? What are you doing here?"

It was a good question. The shooting guard had gone missing during lunch ever since the transfer student had come to Teiko Middle School. Akashi was still tempted to approach the student but had resisted till now. It was Shintarou's business and he wasn't too interested in the new student just yet.

Shintarou, caustic and unwavering Shintarou, actually averted his eyes and took off his glasses to rub them clean against his uniform shirt, as if trying to delay his answer.

The very action triggered alarms in Akashi's head.

Finished with wiping his glasses clean and putting them in place, the teen finally looked at Akashi right in the eyes and spoke.

"I may have a solution to Aomine's behavior as of late." the green haired teen said stiffly.

Niggling suspicion took root in the red head's sharp, intellectual mind as he raised one elegant eyebrow up.

"Oh? And what solution would that be?"

Shintarou narrowed his eyes.

"Don't let him play in the match against Tohoku next week."

Akashi stared at him cooly, folding his fingers together as he leaned back on his chair. Seeing that Akashi wasn't going to comment, Shintarou continued.

"I'm not saying this because of my own thoughts, but for the team. His actions are compromising the team's performances and he is acting disrespectful. This cannot continue. He needs to know that even with his own personal problems, he cannot act like this during practice. What if he does this during a match? It'll make Teiko look bad and make the rest of the team look just as arrogant. Along with the reputation of being the best middle school basketball team, comes malicious opinions from the media who is against us. We can't let that happen."

Akashi stared at Shintarou, admittedly stunned. This was the most the green haired teen ever spoken to him. It was almost surreal to hear something so passionate come out of the usually uncaring but caring teen's mouth. Such a change was awfully sudden and he had suspicions as to what caused this.

Tilting his head, red orbs turned to slits.

"Did Kagami Taiga tell you to tell me this?" he asked almost serenely.

Shintarou's eye twitched.

_Bingo._

"What does he have to do with this conversation?" Shintarou's voice turned to steel as he eyed him mistrustfully. It almost made him smirk at how paranoid the teen sounded from that one sentence. He sounded almost… _protective_.

How _fascinating_.

"Everything." he smiled. "After all, it isn't like you at all to burst into speeches that don't involve your lucky items or 'fate'. Not only that, you're the last person I would've expected to get yourself involved in this. I thought team business isn't your problem to solve."

Shintarou clenched his fists but didn't deny anything he just said. All of it was true. He _wasn't _the type to interfere. It's what made this situation all the more curious in Akashi's opinion.

Since there was nothing that could've changed Shintarou's mind except for the new student, it hadn't been a far off guess. Not only that, Shintarou had been in a awefully good mood these days, no matter how much he denied it.

Which just raised the question: who exactly was Kagami Taiga?

Shintarou scowled and gripped tighter on the green marker that Akashi concluded to be his lucky item for the day.

"That is not the point Akashi. The point is, will you do it?" Shintarou demanded, bypassing all awkwardness as his request hung in the air.

Akashi hummed. The suggestion was rational and better than anything he had come up with for the past weeks. It'll take some convincing to the principal, and he could already picture Sanada agreeing to this solution. So in the end, he nodded. He noticed how the green haired teen had huffed at his response, his shoulders loosening barely in relief. That was going to change pretty soon.

"I do have one condition however."

Shintarou's moment of alleviation was all too short as he immediately turned rigid again to Akashi's sadistic glee.

"What is it?"

Akashi smirked and he could almost see how much that one action seemed to aggravate the teen. "I want you to bring Kagami Taiga to the gym on Thursday after school. It's about time I met this new 'friend' of yours."

"I don't know his schedule. He may have something planned."

"Then have him cancel it. I'm sure he'll listen like how you've listened to him." Akashi said innocently.

Shintarou looked close to strangling something. Instead, his shoulders slumped in submission.

This wasn't a suggestion. This was an _order._

"Fine." the green haired teen's teeth gritted together before he whirled around and pompously left the room. As if on cue, the rest of the students came in through the door back from lunch, completely oblivious to the fact that another member of the Generation of Miracles had been there.

Akashi ignored them as he went back to his pondering thoughts, though they had shifted into a different route.

The transfer student he had at first dismissed after listening to some of Momoi's data was definitely starting something. To have one of the most stubborn, most prideful person alive to actually come to him in order to give _advice _was as unnatural as Atsushi not eating sweets for a week.

Smiling to himself, he rested his chin on his fist and looked to the window.

"Kagami Taiga." he said the name quietly to himself in the now bustling room, the name unheard from under his breathe. "You're becoming more interesting by the minute."

Maybe when he had the time and wasn't too wrapped up in other current issues would he check on this Kagami Taiga more from Momoi. He was sure she had more info by now.

**-A-**

"What the hell are you talking about Akashi?!"

Everyone in the gym turned around to the player that dared to yell at their captain. Everybody, even the third strings who rarely even came to the first string gym, was aware of the silent warnings to never piss off the captain.

So seeing Aomine Daiki looking close to murdering the calm red head was somewhat of a shock. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were just as alarmed, nobody noticing how Midorima closed his eyes in resignition to the reaction.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at his teammate, composed expression never faltering.

"You heard me Daiki. Because of the stunt you pulled yesterday, I'm pulling you off the team until I decide to bring you back. Ever since you've come back this year, you have been a volatile presence and have been disrupting practice for the whole team. Therefore, I am putting you on the bench starting today."

The power forward's hands clenched his fists close to the point of leaving crescent mark scars on his palm, not caring at all that they had spectators watching the scene.

"The first match is in a week." Aomine hissed. "You've gotta let me play!"

"Then you should've thought of that beforehand when you yelled at that second string player."

At Akashi's sharp retort, Aomine's face twisted ferociously.

"It's not my fault everyone in this club is so damn weak!" he snarled, causing Akashi's face to immediately darken. The change of demeanor marked as a warning in Aomine's head, but he ignored it. He was too enraged to care.

"Oh?" Akashi's voice became very soft, so soft that everyone had to strain their ears to hear his next words. "You do know that every person here is training to the best of their ability, including the Generation of Miracles, right? Then I don't have to tell you that from your comment, you make it sound like the rest of the regulars, including myself, are _also _weak?"

Aomine's eyes widened as he realized what he just instigated, mentally backtracking as to not create a bigger hole for himself. This was not good. An angry Akashi was _never _good.

"N-No, that's not what I'm trying to-"

"No Daiki." Akashi cut off like a knife, making the taller teen wince. Crossing his arms, Akashi eyed Aomine coldly. "My words are final. Even the coach has agreed to this arrangement, so you cannot have any more complaints. If you don't like it, then quit. A player unwilling to listen is a useless one."

Aomine flinched at the harsh reprimand and looked down to the floor. After a moment of contemplation over the red head's words, he finally turned away with a 'tch!' and started to walk toward the door that led outside. Before he could even reach there however, Akashi's voice cut through the air again.

"Also, if you're planning on skipping practice all together, don't even think about it." He ignored how the power forward twisted around to stare at him in outrage. "Whether you're playing or not, you're still in this team and under my jurisdiction. So as of now, start doing twenty laps around the gym and I'll give you more to do after you're done."

An ugly expression took over Aomine's features before he squeezed his eyes shut, boiling anger still evident even without his furious blue eyes. All watched with baited breath before finally, the dark skinned teen kicked the ground and started to run around the gym, feet stomping hard as if the ground had somehow offended him. The stifling air the players hadn't known was actually there vanished, making many to sigh in relief.

Kise was one of them as he laid a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Man, that was intense! For a moment there, I really though Aomine-cchi was going to kill Akashi-cchi!"

"Kise-kun, please don't say something so impossible." Although his face was completely blank, nobody can mistake the slight disapproval in Kuroko's sky blue eyes. "If Akashi-kun hears you, it'll be on your head."

"So mean!"

Murasakibara idly dribbled the ball and glanced toward Midorima who had started to shoot baskets the moment the heated argument between the two Miracles had been over.

"Neh, Mido-chin." The childish drawl perked Kise and Kuroko's interest as they watched the lumbering giant stumble his way to Midorima. Midorima twitched and glared sharply up at the player with barely held impatience.

"What is it?"

Murasakibara, completely unaffected by the unwelcoming tone, pointed blatantly to a still coolly pissed off Akashi who was watching with hawk eyes at Aomine's running figure.

"Why's Aka-chin so mad?" he probed, sounding completely disinterested at the answer. Kise blinked and whirled around to the suddenly pensive looking shooter attentively.

"Wait, _do _you know why? Do you? Do you?" Kise badgered, leaning in closer to the green haired teen's proximity without restraint. Midorima looked even more aggravated than humanly possible, hands jerking as he held the basketball as if he wanted nothing more than to throw it at the blonde's head.

"How should I know? I don't know what goes on in his head as much as anyone else." he snapped, finally pushing the blonde's head that was right next to his shoulder away. Kise comically fell down, windmill arms swinging and all as he landed on his back in a spectacular heap. Instantly getting up again and long used to the abuse, he pouted angrily and turned his attention to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi! Don't you think Midorima-cchi is too much?"

"No. Not really."

"Kise-chin is annoying."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me!"

The rest of the first strings players ignored them as they practiced. The Miracles bickering amongst themselves was nothing new. Many thought it was quite astounding how other schools thought that the Generation of Miracles was a 'united unit' or something preposterous like that.

To the Teiko basketball club, they were just a bunch of colorful, batshit crazy geniuses who had enough weird habits to throw around in spades.

And that included the terrifying captain Akashi Seijuro.

**-A-**

Kise sighed as he swung his bag back and forth sluggishly while strolling down the sidewalk.

After practice, their plan on eating ice cream together was halted when Aomine had walked out on them, claiming he didn't have time today. Pretty much everyone knew that he was still angry over Akashi's decision and didn't want to deal with any of them in his current bad mood. Momoi had chased after him and left them in the dust as well.

Midorima was the next to leave as he too had to deal with something at home. Murasakibara silently departed with an empty bag that had previously held a mountain of snacks. Kise suspected he was going to head to the convenience store to buy some more, abandoning them in the process.

When Kise turned around to see if Kuroko was still going with the original plan, he found that the phantom player had already disappeared.

Sulking, he was now stalking alone towards home, wondering to himself what he was going to do when he got there. The realization that he was completely bored and didn't have particularly anything to do wasn't new to him. However, the reason behind it was quite startling.

The solitude he was feeling was pretty strange. He had gotten used being accompanied with at least one of the Miracles. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was ever by himself this past year.

Before he had gotten into basketball, he had been used to the sense of aloneness. Sure he was surrounded by people who adored him, but it wasn't like they really _knew _him. They were all just sheep, trailing behind him as he left a trail of sparkles and charm in his wake. Girls fan-girled over him, boys were green with envy. It was a repetitive cycle he cynically viewed as something to be expected. In this world, looks and talent is what got people to places.

That is, until he met other people who can certainly match up to him in both departments.

Suddenly, he wasn't so perfect.

And that thought made him happier than anything in a very long time.

He was used to being alone, but now that there were people who could stand his presence without looking at him in awe and jealousy in his life, the hollow, desolate feeling was ten times harder to ignore this time.

Maybe it's because of his mood that he had managed to notice he was near the basketball court that was quite close to his house. He rarely ever played there due to the fact that Teiko was only a fifteen minute walk from where he lived. Besides, the school gyms were clean and better facilitated.

So it was startling to see that someone was occupying the usually unused court.

He cocked his head as he watched the player steadily dribble the ball, back facing Kise so he could only see the tense shoulders and uncommon bright red hair that was a darker shade to Akashi's. It was like he was in a stalemate with an invented enemy in front of him, crouching with bunched up muscles that were ready to spring.

He moved.

Kise's jaw dropped at the speed in which the player faked to the side before power-forwarding to the other imaginary player's right. With confidence that was almost awe-inspiring, the guy charged and leaped up in the air to impossible heights before slamming an earthshattering dunk that convinced Kise that the shaking of his own body was because of the sheer power of that one move.

Watching this with half denial, he felt a strong sense of déjà vu. The buzzing feeling that refused to leave him was familiar to him, as if he had felt this feeling before. Shivers crawled up his spine before it dawned on him.

It was like watching Aomine Daiki on that once unimportant day all over again. The day where he had impulsively checked out the basketball practice and saw Aomine defeat the other players as if it was nothing.

And seeing something so incredible again after so long made him take action before he really thought about it beforehand because damn it, all that was ringing in his head was _holy shit this guy is insane!_

"Hey you!"

His voice shattered through the suddenly silent court, causing the red headed player to immediately freeze in place with his back still turned. Kise ignored this reaction and grinned good-naturedly, even though the guy couldn't see it.

"Man oh man! That was an awesome dunk! Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, unable to keep the trace of wonder he was still feeling at the moment.

The player straightened at the compliment and Kise could hear the red head take a deep, shuttering breath before turning around to look at him. Kise was met with piercing, crimson eyes and a scowl that could rival Midorima on a bad day. The fierceness in his expression took him momentarily aback before he determinedly stared back at him. There was no way he was going to get scared off this easily.

Something flickered in those red eyes before it narrowed with clear suspicion.

This reaction somewhat surprised Kise. Most people that looked at him dismissed him as someone harmless before playing against him. This guy didn't seem to buy Kise's pretty face and that instantly intrigued the blonde.

The player grunted. "My teacher."

Encouraged by the fact that scary looking teen actually answered, Kise brightened before openly skipping towards him. The guy twitched at how Kise looked excitedly at him like a puppy and sighed.

Kise, extremely amused by the red head's aggravation at this point, jotted out a hand eagerly in front of the teen and beamed.

"My name is Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you red-san!"

The player looked at him blankly for a full ten seconds before turning around to get the ball that had rolled away during their 'conversation.' Kise spluttered at being so blatantly ignored and skidded over to the teen who was picking up the basketball and turning to leave the court.

"Wait wait wait!" Kise called out, baffled. "You're just going to leave like that? I don't even know your name!"

"I don't even know you." The red head shot back shortly. "Besides, don't _you _think giving your name so carelessly to me is safe? For all you know, I could be some punk who's planning to steal your wallet. Think next time baka."

Kise deflated at the reprimand before perking up again. "But if you tell me your name, we're not strangers anymore."

The teen had a flat look in response to Kise's logic, causing Kise to inwardly smirk in glee. He at first talked to him because of his apparent skills in basketball. The more and more he chatted with the red head however, the more interesting the teen was making himself out to be. And if there was one thing about Kise Ryouta one had to look out for, was his tenacity at chasing after things that interested him.

Anybody can attest to this from how obsessed he was over the phantom sixth man.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Kise whined. He half wondered why the guy hadn't left yet when he was clearly fed up with Kise's behavior. Though he could see the obvious annoyance on his face, there was some unknown emotion that was present while they conversed. Something that not even Copy Cat Kise can unravel with his sharp eyes.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to him.

Giving a sly look to the instantly wary looking teen who had caught the expression, he pointed to himself with an arrogant smirk.

"Then how about I _win _that name out of you?" he challenged.

The red head's gleaming red eyes widened a fraction before quickly narrowing dangerously. The intensity of his stare was slightly unnerving, as if he could see right through Kise's act and knew exactly what he was playing at. Finally, the red head slowly began to shake his head, red locks shifting at the motion.

"No." the teen said quietly. "Sorry, but I won't play a game against you just yet." The heavy atmosphere increased as the crimson orbs turned to fire that could rage across the world thrice over and still won't burn out. "Maybe next time. As of the moment, I don't think it would be such a good idea."

Suddenly, the red head gave a ferocious grin that could put a wild tiger to shame. "I will promise this though. I'll definitely kick your ass when it happens. Mark my words." There was a playfulness Kise never would've expected from the red head in his eyes. "And don't think I'm running away, Kise the Copy Cat. I just want to have a good game in a more proper setting."

Kise's eyes bulged unattractively in shock at the nickname before a startled laugh blew out of him. Quickly getting over the fact the teen knew who he was, he grinned back. Meeting the challenging gaze, golden eyes narrowed with equal aggressiveness.

"I'll keep that in mind." He simply said, stalemate clear. The pressuring atmosphere dissipated at the agreement, the two basketball players up to the task. The instant the message was sent, Kise scratched the back of his head and pouted.

"Mah, I guess I'm not going to get that name anytime soon huh?" he sighed.

The red head smirked and shrugged unapologetic.

"Well, actually, I think you're going to figure out pretty soon who I am later." The red head admitted, making Kise squawk.

"_What? _Then why can't you tell me _now!_" Kise whined. The teen rolled his eyes.

"I'm not just going to give you the answer on a silver platter baka. Figure it out."

"I don't wanna!"

"Idiot," the teen snorted and passed him by the shoulder, giving him a sideways look on the way. "Just ask Midorima. That's the only hint I'm giving you."

Before Kise can question or retort, the red head was already striding away, leaving a very clueless Kise Ryouta behind as he did.

Kise stared at his back for a long moment. Running a hand through his soft, blonde hair, he chuckled.

"Well, I'm looking forward to the challenge, red-san."

The feeling of boredom and loneliness had all but vanished at the face of someone who could prove to be a threat to even him, a Miracle.

**-A-**

"Midorima-cchi! Midorima-cchi! Hey, are you listening to me?"

The green haired shooter pinched the bridge of his nose.

Why does he deal with this blonde idiot? Oh, right. They were teammates. And teammates don't throttle each other as much as he wanted to at this moment in time. Anyway, he doubted committing a public display of violence was going to change anything other than Kise complaining about the treatment and extending their interaction even further.

So with a resigned air, Midorima nearly snarled when he answered, "What?" in an unpleasant tone.

Kise didn't even seem deterred by it and was nearly _hopping _from pure elation.

It was at the beginning of the day when most of the students, including Kagami, wasn't here yet. Right then, Midorima was incredibly grateful this time for the red head's tardiness for once. He had no idea what his reaction to Kise would be and didn't want to find out.

He knew it was going to be inevitable since Kagami was going to have to meet Akashi in a couple of days on Thursday, but he wanted to hold off any meetings as much as possible. Kagami may accept his own odd habits, but it didn't guarantee that he wasn't going to sprint away to the hills at first chance when he met the rest of the colorful Miracles.

And as much as it surprised him to admit it, he knew he would be… upset if that happened.

Kagami Taiga was a mass of contradictions. He came to this conclusion the more he spent time with the red headed teen. Kagami was stubborn and had a very large personality, yet the teen didn't mind the peace and quiet when they ate together in the courtyard. He prodded and teased yet never went too far, backing away if Midorima ever got uncomfortable, the consideration for his wellbeing still confusing to him since nobody has ever done that before.

And when Midorima had asked about his horoscope, Kagami didn't even blink at the question and promptly answered Leo.

Since then, Midorima had been mulling over the idea to bring a lucky item for the teen, something he only ever did to people he cared about, including the Generation of Miracles sometimes.

So yes, he didn't want the teen to run off and think he and the Miracles were too weird to handle.

Which was also part of the reason why he didn't tell the red head about the deal that was made between Akashi and him in exchange for his suggestion yet. His reaction was sure to be derogatory.

It still didn't make sense to him even now how helping Akashi meant Midorima owed him a favor and not the other way around.

Then again, Akashi never made sense.

Watching Kise bounce around, Midorima regretted for a rare moment for bringing his lucky item for the day. It was a headband with bunny ears that reminded him all too much of Kise's current behavior.

"So, do you know a really big kid with red hair and scary eyes?"

Kise's question pushed all thoughts of sugar high rabbits out of Midorima's mind.

"What?"

He felt like he was saying that a lot lately.

Kise tapped on Midorima's table as he leaned in on him with both hands on his desk, making him instinctively pull back from the closeness. There was a rare, intelligent look on the blonde's face, calculative and perspective.

"He said that you're the man to turn to if I wanted to know anything about him. I don't even know his name!"

Midorima stared at him dumbly, feeling like he'd been hit over by a sludge hammer.

"You've _met _him?" he blurted out disbelievingly. "_When_?"

How in seven hells was it possible for Kise to have already met the red head? Was it fate?

If that was the case, for once, he really wished Kami hadn't interfered in this matter.

"Yesterday after practice. Really impressive guy to be honest." an honest to god smirk graced the blonde's handsome features. "He's interesting."

Just from those two words did he know that Kagami was going to be Kise's new fixation next to Kuroko. He felt a wave of pity for Kagami. To endure the attention of Kise Ryouta made even Kuroko, emotionless as a brick wall, go up the wall.

Knowing Kise wasn't going to leave until he had answers, Midorima inwardly groaned and gave in.

"The person you've just described is the new transfer student, Kagami Taiga." he said solemnly.

He watched with a stoic face plastered on as Kise's jaw unhinged to the floor in flabbergasted astonishment. Backing away as if he had the plague, Kise pointed at him like a drama queen with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait a second! Are you talking about the guy you're babysitting right now? The same guy who you've been hanging out with since school started?" Kise demanded.

Midorima hmphed and clicked his glasses back into place. "Yes. Happy now?"

Surprisingly, Kise actually looked even more frantic at his response.

"But, you said he's not interested in anything!" Kise pointed out. "That's not true though!"

"What," Midorima said slowly. "are you talking about?"

"He plays basketball!"

Midorima blinked in surprise at this piece of information.

"How do you know?" Midorima queried.

"When I met him, he was playing by himself at a basketball court." Kise shrugged. "I can already tell he's on a whole different level then most players we've played. I may be wrong since I'm not as experienced in basketball as the rest of the Miracles, but I think it's safe to say he's already on par with the Uncrowned Kings."

Midorima quirked up an eyebrow.

This was unexpected. He knew Kagami had been hiding something when he stated he didn't have any interests, but he truthfully hadn't expected _this._

"What else happened?"

Kise has calmed down at this point and had taken the time to scrape a chair facing Midorima and sat on it with his legs crossed. Kise sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I uh, actually challenged him to a one on one-"

"You what?" Midorima hissed, cutting off Kise. "Do you have any idea what Akashi would do if he finds out?"

"I didn't get to, okay?" Kise snapped back uncharacteristically. "The guy refused to and promised a match later." he sounded actually irritated at this, a first for the blonde. Kise always had a knack for getting what he wanted through good looks and smiles. To be denied of anything must be frustrating for him.

Unfortunately for Kise, the green haired teen held no sympathy for him.

"Did he say why he wouldn't?"

Kise shook his head.

"Nope. Just said it wasn't the right time yet or something like that."

Midorima hummed at this. Well, it seemed like the red head was up to something. What, though, he had no clue.

As for his reasons for not telling Midorima anything about his apparent adeptness in basketball, he would leave it alone for now. Kagami must have some personal reasons for not doing so and he would respect it.

Anybody who was able to say 'no' to poster boy Kise was good in his books.

* * *

**Please review on the way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**Note:** Wow, thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy to know how many people like this story. And I do apologize for the grammar mistakes. And the miniscule, tiny ones I didn't notice before and fixed later. Continue to tell me if there's something wrong in the later future so I can fix it.

Also, since I still didn't know the entire plot down to detail due to the fact I only recently started getting interested in this fandom, I kinda messed up on the timeline. Things started to change in the middle of the GoM's second year. I thought the whole shit hitting the fan happened during their third year, so I just want to say that Akashi is NOT insane with heterogeneous eyes and Murasakibara hasn't challenged him yet, even though he has already evolved. It's only a matter of time until Murasakibara snaps and I'm planning to write that scene if Kagami doesn't manage to stop it in time. Not sure on that detail yet.

As for Aomine, he's currently frustrated and not in that completely lazy state of mind yet, which explains why he was so mad that he wouldn't be able to play in Teiko's first match. He's still subconsciously searching for a rival, even when a large part of him believes such a rival doesn't exist.

So yeah. I actually freaked out when I read the manga a few days ago and vehemently hoped it wouldn't ruin it for anyone who's nitpicky on the details. So I sincerely apologize in advance for this, but am continuing this story with this current story plot I've created. In fact, I think this fic has just turned into an AU time line without me even knowing it.

Anyway, thank you for supporting this clumsy, absentminded writer and I hope you continue reading this and keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kagami stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I have to meet _who_?"

Midorima rubbed his temples.

"When I told Akashi what you told me, he demanded to meet you in compensation." he sounded annoyed by the captain's behavior, but Kagami hardly took notice of that. He was too busy trying not to panic at the news.

"When?" he demanded. Midorima closed his eyes, expression slightly guilty.

"Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?!"

"Stop parroting everything I'm saying!" Midorima snapped, irritated.

Kagami didn't respond to this and instead slumped heavily on his chair, mind whirling over the news.

It was lunch time and everybody had left the classroom about a minute ago. Kagami had all been ready to go outside to eat at their usual place when the green haired teen had stopped him and solemnly told him they needed to talk. The last thing Kagami had expected was for Midorima to bluntly tell him that he apparently now had to meet a certain red haired captain who's not going to take no for an answer.

When he had given Midorima advice, he hadn't expected something like _this _to happen. Worst part was, because he was completely caught off guard, he had absolutely no plan as to how he was going to go about dealing with the rest of the Generation of Miracles all at once. Hell didn't even begin to describe the circumstances he was now stuck in because Akashi definitely wasn't going to let him skip out.

He would probably hunt him down if he doesn't show up, a situation that sounded a thousand times worse in Kagami's opinion.

_Plus, Aomine would be there. _The grim thought made him internally frown. He was worried that this version of Aomine was going to be just as lazy and arrogant as his future self already. Kuroko hadn't been too specific about when that particular change started, but had said with a somber face that the experience hadn't been pleasant. Kagami couldn't imagine Aomine's personality being even worse than what Kagami was used to. He didn't know if he could deal with the pre-Aomine who hadn't lost to Seirin at the Winter Cup again. The first time around had been bad enough.

The only silver lining he could really see was the prospect of meeting Kuroko again, even though they technically weren't partners yet.

He fervently hoped that even after he fixes the timeline, they would still be the 'light and shadow' of Seirin. For all he knew, Kuroko might not even choose to go to Seirin if the Miracles get their heads on straight early without the phantom player's help.

That lingering possibility was Kagami's biggest fear out of any curveball that might be thrown at his way, keeping him awake in the late of the night with doubts plaguing him if sleep didn't come quick enough.

Midorima grunted and looked elsewhere with an awkwardness Kagami hadn't seen since the first time they've met. "I apologize for telling you so late. I have no excuse for delaying what I should've informed you yesterday."

Sensing the authenticity in Midorima's words, Kagami felt his anxiety lessen as he huffed and waved off a hand dismissively.

"It's fine. You just really took me by surprise." Understatement of the year. "So, do you have any idea what he wants to talk to me about anyway?"

Midorima shook his head.

"No." he looked vexed with old frustration painting his sharp features. "Few people, if any, know what goes on in his head. I must warn you that there is always a secret implication to everything that he does. He's always ten- no, twenty steps up ahead of everyone else and is a strategic prodigy. It's what makes him a competent captain and an extremely dangerous foe."

Kagami hummed, mentally agreeing completely. That really was a perfect description of the red headed genius.

Midorima turned quiet for a moment, a troubled, almost hesitant look on his face. Kagami could tell he wanted to say something and patiently watched him, waiting for him to talk.

Midorima must've sensed this because when he looked at Kagami right in the eye with his glasses glinting ominously, his shoulders had squared as if readying himself for retaliation to his words.

"Kise came here yesterday in the morning." Midorima admitted. His green eyes were sharp as he stared him down. "He said you already knew who he was."

Kagami wasn't surprised that Kise searched him out. He had to admit he did act a bit enigmatic. Nodding, he purposely overlooked the fact this wasn't Midorima's real question.

"Yeah, well, you Generation of Miracles are pretty famous. Not to mention the fact I've seen the guy's face on magazines every time I go to the convenience store." He said nonchalantly.

Which was true. It kind of amazed Kagami how far back Kise's modeling career went. Kagami wouldn't have been able to stand the attention for even a day, let alone years. Having reporters hound him for weeks after Seirin's second win at the Winter Cup in his junior year had been bad enough.

He didn't even want to _think _about the appalling amount of fan-girls he unwantedly had caught attention of during that time either. He still had nightmares over those damnable few months of running away from hoards of crazy female teenagers every _friggin_ day.

And when he had been at the hospital after the accident, a ridiculous amount of fanmail had been sent to him from all over Japan. The endless supply had made even the ever composed Himuro Tatsuya dumbstruck with sudden stupidity.

And promptly burst out laughing at the fact _Taiga_ of all people was receiving love letters from strangers when desperate men everywhere would weep with joy at receiving even one confession. He had still been snickering even after Kagami had chucked one of the 'Get well!' beanie dolls he received from one of the fans to his head.

Midorima curtly nodded in agreement, gaze not losing its intensity.

"Kise also said that you play basketball." Though he stated it as a statement, one had to be deaf, blind, and dumb to not hear the unvoiced question in his voice. Kagami exhaled out of his mouth before finally nodding.

"Yeah, that's right."

There were wrinkles when Midorima scrunched up his eyebrows, puzzlement evident in his next enquiry.

"Then why did you say you didn't have any interests?"

"I never said I have no interest in basketball." Kagami contradicted. "I just said nothing in this school interested me. I already knew Teiko has a strong basketball team and how much the school values the sport before I came here." He quirked up a split eyebrow. "I did do my research when choosing schools."

"Why _don't _you join?" Midorima asked, looking bemused. "From what little I know from Kise, I heard you're a decent player."

Kagami grunted and raised one finger up. "Because one, I seriously doubt this school needs another 'decent player' like me. The team is overpowered as it is. And the blonde idiot is over exaggerating." He added. He raised another finger.

"Two, like I said before, I completely disagree with this school's motto. I don't like the implications it foretells." he minutely scowled. "Just thinking about it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"And three," a barring grin enveloped his features, startling the shooting guard whose eyes widened at the nearly animalistic emotion he was portraying. "I want to play basketball as proper rivals with the whole lot of you. It won't feel right to me to play as your teammate when all I want to do is defeat you. Besides, it'll mess up the teamwork you guys probably already have if I join."

The green haired teen gave him a look before snorting at his bold words. A slight, competitive smile flitted across his mouth before it turned stern.

"You seem confident of your abilities. If you have researched about the basketball club, you should know you'd have to make it to first string in order to even have the possibility of being on the team."

Kagami shrugged, completely unbothered by the daunting prospect.

"That just means I'd have to work harder in order to reach to the top." He reasoned simply. "Natural talent isn't everything you know."

There was a glint of approval on Midorima's face before he nodded in concurrence to the statement.

"I suppose when you say you'll battle against the Miracles, that also includes me?"

The red head gave an anticipating grin.

"Of course." he let slip the excitement he felt by the very idea of going one-on-one against Shutoku's future shooting guard again. America may have a whole batch of extremely good players, but playing against the Miracles always had his blood pumping with eagerness and adrenaline.

Midorima's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Don't think defeating me will be so easy."

Kagami smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he readily assented. "But that doesn't change the fact I'll definitely beat you."

Midorima couldn't help but smirk back.

"Like I'll let you."

Before another barb could be thrown from either basketball player, Kise Ryouta suddenly slammed the door open with mock outrage all over his face. Whether completely unaware or ignoring the startled reactions he received from both Midorima and Kagami for his rather unexpected entrance, he pointed at the red head with the dramatics of a ten year old.

"No fair!" he protested. "He's going to have a match with _me_ first!"

While Midorima had a long suffering look on his face at the blonde's appearance after quickly composing himself, Kagami spluttered in shock and felt like the world was laughing at him from the amount of ludicrous situations he was getting himself into lately.

Standing up from his chair, he shot the small forward an incredulous look. "What in Kami are _you_ doing here?!" he demanded.

Kise winked while grinning cheerfully. Without any preamble, he skipped toward the green haired teen who immediately stiffened when he saw Kise coming to him and wrapped a friendly arm around his teammate's shoulder.

Midorima looked like a peacock with his feathers ruffled at the close contact.

"Kise, _get off._" Midorima ordered with his voice barely controlled.

Kise disregarded the tone.

"Midorima-cchi here told me." Kise revealed with his typical happy, lucky go smile. At the moment, the sight was absolutely demonic to Kagami's sanity.

Then his words caught up to him.

Kagami whirled his attention to an irate Midorima and stared at him accusingly.

"You told him who I am?" while Kagami wasn't surprised about Kise going to Midorima like his suggested, he _was _surprised that Midorima didn't manage or just didn't bother to not give any personal information about the mysterious red head the blonde encountered. Or didn't completely rebuff him like Kagami had expected him to.

Midorima scowled and jerked a thumb in Kise's direction who was _still clinging on to him._

"Try having him on _your _tail and see if you could refuse." Midorima dared.

Kise looked momentarily perplexed and looked questioningly at the red head.

"But, you told me to go to Midorima." Kise pointed out. Kagami grunted.

"That's because I thought Midorima wouldn't sell me out." Kagami grudgingly admitted. Seriously, Midorima was one of the most private people he had ever met. He hadn't expected the green haired teen to actually give Kise the necessary ammunition to make Kagami's life so much harder than it already was. He thought he would've known better than to make such a monumental mistake, younger or not. With the blonde now in the equation, it was like adding a chaotic element into the mess of things, something Kagami could really do without.

It wasn't that he disliked Kise or something like that. Out of all the Miracles excluding Kuroko, he had technically known Kise the longest and was more comfortable with his presence than any of the others. His easy going personality contrasted greatly to his looming reputation as an incredible player who was admired by many – more in the female population – and was a nice guy overall.

That did not, however, make Kise harmless. Kagami had learned through much experience over the years how scarily perspective and observant the blonde was. There's a reason why he's called Copy Cat Kise after all.

He was also the most compassionate out of the group of geniuses. The blonde had started out pretty emotionally stunted and spoiled at the beginning but had grown up to be one of the most empathetic people Kagami had ever met. It was almost admirable how much he cared about the people around him, worming his way into even the gruff Kasamatsu Yukio's heart, his future best friend.

Kagami had lost count on how many times the model had sneaked into his hospital room and brightened up his day with funny stories of the Miracles' Teiko days, memories that were precious to the blonde. Still loud and nauseatingly optimistic as hell, but at least it gave him a distraction from the life-changing loss he had been experiencing at the time.

So Kagami knew Kise had the potential to be a great person in the later future. He just didn't want Kise to be involved in his life just yet.

When the coincidental meeting at the court had happened, it had shaken him to the core. It was like the world was refusing Kagami's wish to simply adjust himself first and instead was throwing Miracle after Miracle in his face. Him having to meet Akashi Seijuro on per his request proved that.

Kagami internally groaned. He really shouldn't have challenged the blonde so brazenly. All that teasing of keeping his identity a secret and saying they'll meet soon had totally jinxed him.

And other than those reasons…

"Wah! You're a meanie! Even more than Kuroko-cchi! Ne ne, don't you think so Midorima-cchi? Huh? Huh?"

… Kise was pretty damn annoying.

Midorima had a large tick mark on his forehead before finally throwing the arm off his shoulder and pushing Kise away. Kise stumbled back, his legs hitting the back of another desk's chair before out righting himself, pouting at the rough treatment. Midorima paid no heed to this and instead glared at Kagami.

"You sic this idiot blonde on me because you didn't want to deal with him?" the green haired shooter seethed.

"I knew his reputation, but that doesn't mean I knew him. He could've been some crazy guy with that happy puppy act he was showing off." Kagami paused. "I'm still blaming your for this."

Midorima's anger turned into incredulous dismay.

"_Why_?"

Kagami glared at him with clear fault in his crimson eyes.

"If you hadn't blabbered to him like I would've guessed, he wouldn't be here."

Midorima shot him a 'are you serious?' glare. "You're blaming me for not reaching your expectations? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Oh?" Kagami narrowed his eyes. "Then why do you sound guilty?"

"Don't make things up. You're imagining things."

"So you pushing your damn glasses up your face _isn't _a nervous tick? Could've fooled me." The red head scoffed.

"Wha-How the hell do you even _know _that?" Midorima demanded, covering up the stricken look of being caught in the act from overtaking his features. His hand quickly lowered from the motion of doing just as what Kagami had accused. "Do you secretly observe people's habits like a stalker?"

"Hell no! Don't give other people the wrong idea you four-eyed tsundere!"

"Shut up Bakagami!"

"Um, guys?" Kise interrupted nervously, glancing at the crowd that was forming outside the hallway, some openly gaping at the colorful pair. To see the level-headed Midorima loose his cool at the delinquent looking transfer student was as atypical as Aomine not sleeping in class.

Midorima flushed at the realization that everyone had caught him in such a childish dispute while Kagami couldn't care less and was shooting daggers at them. It wasn't any of their damn business what they were doing after all.

Many of the students eeped and scampered off at the terrifying glower, the crowd of spectators retreating instantly. Kise gave Kagami an exasperated look and shook his head.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Kagami twitched. "Then they shouldn't have watched us like we were some kind of circus act." Kagami defended, already feeling the shame of his actions weighing him down. To think he would bicker with Midorima again like a little kid. He was a grown man for god's sake!

Kise involuntarily smiled at the response, amused. There was a thoughtful look on his face that Kagami recognized. It was the same expression he always used when he saw something remarkable that nobody else was paying attention to.

And then the look disappeared and was replaced with a silly pout that befitted him so well, it was almost frightening.

"Though I'm touched that both of you are arguing so passionately about me," this earned a frigid stare from Midorima. "I do mean it, Midorima-cchi." A smirk flickered across Kise's features as a spark ignited in his golden eyes. "I'm battling it out with Kagami-kun first and that's final."

Midorima's lips curled with disdain.

Kagami didn't know what was weirder. The fact that Kise and Midorima were apparently fighting over him, or the lack of –cchi at the end of his name. The honorific to him just didn't seem right after fifteen years of responding to the annoying nickname. A part of him felt a tiny ache of melancholy at this.

Funny how the things he took for granted before and thought of as a hassle was bothering him now that he got his wish. The irony wasn't enjoyable at all.

Midorima in the end turned his head and hmphed. "Be my guest. I don't care what you do."

Kise grinned with a teasing light in his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't get all sulky with me Midorima-cchi! You just want him all to yourself, don't you? That's the _real _reason why you've been skipping out on us." He snickered at Midorima's completely flabbergasted expression.

"That's not true!" the green haired teen barked, looking extremely peeved. Right after his outburst, the shooting guard whirled his head toward Kagami, apprehension on his face. It was as if he was expecting some kind of reaction from him.

Kagami, who was long used to Kise's sly jokes and mock insinuations, simply shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"You guys argue like a married couple. You guys together?" He asked in a false, critical tone, causing Midorima to choke and Kise to turn red as a tomato.

"Wha-you-ugh-" Kise strangled out, eyes wide with no hint of earlier amusement present. "Wait, what?!"

Kagami lazily leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, acting as casual as possible. He still had a detached, oblivious expression slapped on to keep up the charade, inwardly sniggering at how caught off guard the two Miracles were.

"Well, you're the one insinuating that Midorima is gay," Midorima's face paled dramatically, looking too speechless to protest at this point. "so I just assumed from how comfortable you were when touching him that you guys are a thing." He waved a hand languidly in Kise's direction. "I'm guessing you're the girl in the relationship seeing how feminine you look. Your fangirls must be disappointed at the fact you're taken."

Kise spluttered helplessly. "I'm not the girl! And I do _not _look feminine damn it! And- Wait, what the hell am I saying?!"

It was _very_ hard to keep a straight face as Kise's cheeks turned even redder at what his rambling implied while in contrast, Midorima's face had turned stark white, a few veins popping from his forehead.

Kagami was all but ready to bust a gut. Kami, they were making this just too easy!

Pointing at Kagami who was barely holding on to his self-control from the sheer hilariousness of the situation, Midorima cracked.

"Of course we're not in a relationship you imbecile! How dare you even contemplate such a notion! I'd rather burn to the stake and go to the deepest parts of hell!" he yelled with no reservations. "Don't you ever imply something of that nature again or I swear I'll take back my previous statement of you being someone tolerable to deal with!"

Kagami couldn't take it anymore. He burst out into a spasm of laughter, clenching on to his stomach as he doubled over. Kise and Midorima both looked startled at his sudden fit. The red head showed no signs of stopping though, making them a little lost on how to react to his apparently bizarre behavior.

He didn't really care at the moment. He hadn't laughed this hard since Kuroko had managed to get the whole Generation of Miracles, _including Akashi_, to wear dollish dresses in order to win a cross-dressing contest at a Magi Burger event. The prize had been a limitless supply of free vanilla milkshakes for two months, a tempting offer to the vanilla crazy loving phantom player. It had only taken one, pleading look from the sixth man for all the Miracles to cave like a bunch of pansies.

The pictures Takao had discreetly taken afterwards had been blackmail material at its finest. Shame he couldn't have brought it along with him when he had travelled to the past.

The red head gave a final snort as he calmed down. He still felt breathless, but in a good way he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was still grinning broadly as he shook his head.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. The looks on your faces." He couldn't help but snigger again.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at his words, looking ready to strangle him. Kise, on the other hand, looked comically relieved.

"Does that mean you _don't _think we're- well, you know." Kise finished awkwardly, obviously very uncomfortable with the subject. He couldn't seem to look at Midorima in the eye at the moment.

"No, of course not. I was just kidding."

"Well don't." Midorima growled, sounding disgruntled. "I will end you if you attempt to do so again."

Kagami smirked.

"Duly noted."

"Anyways," the blonde quickly intercepted, his eyes still avoiding Midorima as if attempting to erase the embarrassing prank Kagami had pulled on them. "I've been meaning to ask. How long have you played basketball?"

The red head sensed the desperate change of subject and decided to concede to give Kise a break.

"Since I was eight when I first moved to America." He promptly answered.

Midorima looked vaguely impressed. Kise perked up at the mention of the country.

"What's America like? Like, how different is it from Japan?"

"Very different." Kagami cocked his head. "For one thing, middle school starts in sixth or seventh grade and ends in eighth grade, so you would only have two or three years in middle school. High school starts in ninth grade and ends in twelve grade, unlike here that equally splits three years each in middle school and high school. Also, in my school, they didn't really have much of a basketball team."

"Why not?" Kise sounded aghast by the very prospect. The red head shrugged.

"Not that important, I guess. Funding for school equipment and other more promoted clubs took more priority to the school system I suppose. Basketball is taken more seriously in college than in high school in America." Kagami shrugged. "Besides, I didn't join the team since none of the players took basketball seriously enough with studies and life getting in the way. Seemed like a waste of time to me so I just played street basketball."

Kise blinked, looking astonished.

"And you're _this good_?"

Kagami scratched his cheek, a wash of embarrassment filling him at Kise's overestimation of his abilities. "Well, I did play against other high school teams to test my strength and to get used to the environment. My teacher somehow set up all the matches. Sometimes, we would go to different states just to play a good game."

A fond smile fought its way to his mouth. It really had been fun running across the country everywhere with Tatsuya and Alex. It was something he hadn't done in the original timeline so it had been a new experience even to him.

It had taken a lot of convincing on the blonde woman's part for his parents to allow this, but in the end they agreed as long as he did well in school. Half the times when they were riding in the car, Kagami had to do his projects and homework on the way. It was part of the reason why he even bought a laptop early on just so his messy handwriting wouldn't be even more jostled and messed up every time the car made through a bump in the road.

The road trips were also a way to bond with Tatsuya as both entertained themselves when they got bored and had to share the same room when they stopped by a hotel. It felt like living with a roommate in college, excluding the fact he wasn't in a wheelchair anymore.

And the fact Alex was also sharing with them, claiming with a bright tone that she couldn't just leave her cute students behind.

Kagami hadn't even bothered to argue the fact they were both fourteen years old and that they were just fine on their own. She wouldn't have listened anyway.

There was a longing smile on Kise's face, as if trying to imagine what that had been like.

"Sounds like fun." He said wistfully. "I've never been anywhere except Japan. It must've been great."

Midorima, who had been silent for a while, nodded in agreement, a look of interest on his face.

"What about your studies? You didn't slack off I presume?" Midorima zeroes right in. His tone dared him to say otherwise.

Kagami nearly rolled his eyes from the in character question and nodded.

"Yeah. Gave me a lot of practice on how to do things at the last minute."

Adding to fact he knew the material well enough already had given him a boost on his grades. The amount of work was laughable compared to high school.

The model looked thoughtful for a moment. "So this teacher of yours," he started. "Is the one who taught you how to dunk?"

"Yup." a small, proud grin bloomed as he thought of his crazy, busty mentor. "Taught me everything I know."

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed together with an intent look on his face. He fists were clenched on his lap, knuckles slightly whiter than normal. It looked like he was bracing himself from something before he finally spoke.

"Do you miss America?"

Kagami blinked at the abrupt and out of nowhere question from the green haired teen before he inwardly smiled at the barely portrayed display of emotion his old friend was exhibiting.

"To some degree." he admitted. "But I'm not sad about it. I promised to them that I would become the best basketball player in Japan. I'm not planning on backing down on my word."

Kise looked startled by the daring declaration while Midorima closed his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. The fists loosened and the tension left his body. Opening them, his green eyes were made of unmoving steel.

"Like I said before, you'll have to go through us first."

Kagami's grin turned feral.

"I look forward to it."

"Hey!" Kise protested, popping up from the background. He looked indignant. "Don't forget about me! I issued a challenge to him first!"

Midorima looked close to rolling his eyes.

"What are you, five? It doesn't matter who goes first or not you idiot." Midorima sneered. "You're such a child."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who shamelessly clips a _pink flower hair pin _on the strap of his bag."

"It's my good luck charm for the day you imbecile."

"I know that! Stop giving me that superior look Midorima-cchi!"

Kagami leaned his head on his hand, covering his mouth as he did so to hide the smile of laughter from breaking out. Seeing the pair bickering like this had always been funny to him with Kise's whiney accusations and Midorima's hot-tempered jabs being thrown together. It was a comedy act all in one. Add in Aomine's stupid behavior and it would make quite a hectic scene to an outsider's point of view.

Idly glancing at the clock in the classroom, he was surprised to see that twenty minutes had flown by from the interaction with the blonde. Seeing the time, he suddenly remembered there was something he had wanted to ask Midorima about yesterday.

"Oi, Midorima."

The argument between the two Miracles abruptly stopped at Kagami's interruption.

"What?" Midorima's mouth curled downwards, displeased to be disrupted from his 'debate' from the blonde. Kagami ignored this and plunged on.

"How did Aomine react from the suggestion I told you about?"

Midorima blinked then snorted.

"Enraged and ready to kill someone."

The red head nodded to himself. He expected this.

"What is he doing in practice right now?" Kagami asked analytically, red eyes flickering while his split eyebrows remained smooth and unruffled. He wanted to know how Akashi ran things during this time when he hadn't been insane. From what he remembered correctly from Kuroko, the Emperor version of the captain had basically given free reign over the Generation of Miracles, not caring at all what they did as long as they did their jobs and won the Teiko team their matches.

"Basic exercises and a lot of laps around the gym. Akashi has been watching over his progress while Coa- Head Coach Sanada has been managing the rest of the team. He is going to play a practice game tomorrow against the second string as a test from Akashi to see if he has learned his lesson yet. If he hasn't, Akashi will continue this training regime."

"That's too soon." Kagami muttered disapprovingly. "I would've expected a couple of weeks to be honest, or at least after the match with Tohoku."

Midorima narrowed his green eyes, long eyelashes fluttering. "Wouldn't that be less strict? His current training is actually easier than what anyone on the team would be used to. There may be more exercises, but playing in mock matches makes for better practice logically wise. To do less than he could may look more lenient to others. We can't afford to let up preparation for future games."

"This isn't about winning or getting better." Kagami said sharply, face turning more severe. Midorima flinched at the hard look. "This is about his attitude. It doesn't matter how well he plays as long as he has a big head. Running and other drills may be less than what he is capable of, but is no less strenuous. Not only that, if he plays tomorrow and destroys the other team like last time, it's just going to reaffirm the belief that everyone is weak and he doesn't need to show respect. The whole point on not letting him play the first official match against Tohoku is the implied threat that it imposes that he may not be allowed to play any other matches in the future. With this in mind, he would have to forcefully make the effort in not belittling his opponents so that he won't be kicked off the team."

"However, if he is allowed to play tomorrow, it means that even with his bad sportsmanship, he will play in future matches. That his current penance is only temporary and he'll only have to wait it out before he can play again. In other words, he'll only pretend to show respect while still not learning the whole point of why he was punished in the first place."

Kagami sneered. "Playacting respect is even worse than to outright not show any. It means you're not being honest and just toying with them while looking down on them while they're giving it their all. The moment the opponent knows this – and trust me, they will – they'll just stop trying all together and break at that knowledge. Nobody likes to be played around like food. It's downright disgusting."

Midorima looked disturbed by the scenario he decorated. He noticed Kise was also staring at him, having listened to what he was saying the entire time. There was a flickering look of wracked shame on his face as he looked down to his shoes as if it was the most interesting sight in the world.

Kagami felt his brief flash of anger fade at the expressions and inwardly sighed.

He hadn't meant to say the last part so vehemently. _But_, he thought with firm conviction, _he didn't regret saying it._

They needed to know that it really wasn't okay to do something like that in the later future. Judging from Kise's guilty face at his last two sentences, the blonde probably had been thinking in that direction. At least both the Miracles weren't so lost to not realize to some degree that it was wrong.

The red head closed his eyes. This was the problem with geniuses. Once they got it in their head that they're the best, they think whatever rules or beliefs they have were always in the right. After all, if everyone couldn't prove them wrong, it must mean they're never wrong. The logic was flawed, but who could blame the geniuses for thinking like that?

Hell, look at Akashi! It had taken him _forever _to realize he wasn't always absolute, that there were things out there even he didn't know and somebody else did.

Kagami deeply exhaled, destroying the somber atmosphere that had descended over the Miracles while they had mulled over his words, and began to stretch out his arms over his head.

"Well, anyway, that's just a friendly warning. But don't take it lightly and try to tread sensibly from now on so you won't become that arrogant one day. Geniuses or not, you guys are human too." Kagami gave a small, sharp smile. "So just be careful is all I'm saying."

While Midorima simply nodded curtly at the warning, there was a strange look on Kise's face. A spark of understanding lit up his amber eyes before he finally smirked and, to Kagami's surprise, started to laugh. The sound was soft and not at all as loud and obnoxious as usual, a sort of calmness spreading over his face.

"Mah, so you're the one who came up with Aomine-cchi's punishment. To be honest," he turned to Midorima with his smirk growing. "I'm more surprised that Midorima-cchi gave that piece of advice to Akashi. And that Akashi actually agreed to it."

For some reason, as Midorima grimaced at having Kise look at him with such a cocky expression, Kagami felt wary by the blonde's tone. It felt like the calm before the storm, as if the Copy Cat was taking inventory of everything and probably making disturbingly accurate conclusions about the red head. He always hated how Kise was able to read other people so easily, yet always put on his silly persona to hide his intellect and assumptions to himself.

Once the blonde was following you, you can never shake him off.

"I only did it because I disagree with Aomine's behavior as of late as well. It is making the team look bad in front of other schools." Midorima growled, irritated.

To the shooter's growing agitation, Kise only gave a sly grin at that.

"Sure, let's go with that." Kise said easily. Anyone could see that Midorima was simply worried about his teammate.

Kise got up from the chair and cracked his stiff neck. The model casually put his hands in his pockets and strode toward the door that led to outside the classroom, whole frame relaxed. Glancing behind him, he gave a cheeky wink and nodded to Kagami.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the gym Kagami-cchi! You better not be late!" he warned lightly.

With that, the blond left a slightly dumbstruck Kagami in his wake.

Kagami stared at the door, feeling stunned by the nickname. Didn't the blonde just call him Kagami-kun ten minutes ago? What the hell changed for him to earn the nickname again? Running the conversation in his head, the red head came up with a blank.

Midorima must've seen his confusion because he simply huffed and shook his head.

"Kise adds –cchi at the end of people's names to those he respects." He explained, completely misinterpreting his expression.

"Oh, uh, okay." Kagami managed to say, still bewildered. After a few minutes of trying to figure out Kise's motives, he figuratively threw his hands up in the air and gave up.

He'll never understand that guy.

**-A-**

On Thursday, Kagami found himself in front of the enormous gym that towered over him. Maybe it was because of the tense atmosphere, but the building seemed taller than some of the skyscrapers he's seen in some cities in America. The place was ridiculously huge. And apparently, there were two identical domes like this one for the other strings.

A part of him dryly wondered where the hell the school got the amount of money to build all this.

Twisting his hands agitatedly, he knew he was a nervous wreck. He barely had any sleep last night and had tossed and turned, too agitated to rest.

What if he messed up? What if his purpose for being brought to the past would be for naught and the Generation of Miracles will become egotistical douchebags just like the first time around no matter what he did?

And when these doubts plagued him, he would then firmly remind himself that there was no way he could know unless he goes through this ordeal and not run away.

Kagami cynically snorted to himself.

Easier said than done.

For the hundredth time today, he really wished that Midorima was here as a solid pillar of calm. Unfortunately, the green haired shooter had announced to him during lunch that he had to be on time for practice and couldn't 'dilly dally' whatsoever. He had, quote on quote, said 'I wish to not die at an early age since being late is strictly prohibited by Akashi.'

Seeing how he had gone somewhat pale at the very thought of the brought up scenario instigated some sympathy from Kagami. Riko had been no push over when it came to tardiness too.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself unconvincingly that nothing was going to go wrong, he pushed through the doors and entered in the gymnasium with trepidation.

Just as the outside of the building suggested, the inside of it was _huge._ The size of it was intimidating and impressive to Kagami who had seen many school gyms in his life from how many practice games he had attended when he had been a coach, not to mention the amount of school gyms he had played in in America. The whole place was filled up with players, so many that Kagami was amazed by the very idea of having to manage so many people at once. He suddenly felt a new respect for Akashi after seeing the chaotic order taking place.

He felt the whole world come to a screeching stop when he easily spotted the colorful bunch in the bright gym. His breathing hitched and his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

He didn't know what he had expected, but it was anything but this.

Because the first thing that popped in his head when he saw them was, _Fuck, they're a bunch of kids!_

He knew it was stupid and somewhat repetitive at this point to be thinking this by now. He had seen Tatsuya look gangly and teenagerish when he had first woken up in this strange but unfamiliar world. Since he had grown up with the guy, it hadn't been too hard to adjust. He had seen Alex look young and spunky again, not that she had lost any of the latter in her later years.

He had gotten used to Midorima look more open and actually somewhat more talkative than even a year from now. As for Kise, he honestly hadn't looked that much different except for his height and the lack of stress lines people inevitably have when they have to make a living for themselves. Add to the fact this was a year before he had actually met both Miracles before everything went to hell made them look even younger and less guarded than ever. They looked less world-weary, still hoping and dreaming about the endless possibilities of the future, still firmly passionate about basketball.

But this, this just blew his mind and made him face the fact that he really was stuck in the past.

He couldn't make out all the details from the distance – he was no Takao or Izuki-senpai – but it was enough for him to pick out how staggering _small _they looked from where he was standing.

He watched with a weird twist in his stomach as Akashi lectured Murasakibara with an exasperated – nowhere _near _as bothered as the Akashi he knew would've been – air around him for snacking in the middle of the court and how Kuroko watched all this with amusement. Kise seemed to be whining about something to Aomine, instantly causing the dark skinned teenager – teenager, Aomine was a fucking _teenager_ – to scowl. Midorima was pushing up his glasses and sighing, looking frustrated at the fact nobody was practicing yet.

It was like stepping into the twilight zone, only this was all very _very_ permanent.

And it was only when he noticed how close they were all standing, how at ease they were at each other in a way Kagami had never seen before did it really hit him how much was at stake.

Because if he failed, the comradeship that was plainly displayed before him would crumble and shatter into a thousand pieces, impossible to completely put back together again as perfectly as it was before.

A strike of determination seized the future light of Seirin as he made the silent vow to keep the unspoiled scene he was seeing intact because shit, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let them destroy themselves until they became unrecognizable.

"Eh? Kagami-cchi! You came!"

Kise's shout didn't go unnoticed to everyone in the gym as the blonde practically sprinted toward the tall red head as if he was some long lost friend he hadn't seen in years, not someone he just saw yesterday. All the Miracles paused in what they're doing and turned to look to the entrance where Kagami was stuck standing.

For the sake of not wanting to give a bad impression, Kagami managed a weak smile and gave a short, awkward wave to him.

"Yo Kise." He strangled out.

Kise didn't seem at all bothered by the lackluster greeting and sunnily grinned.

"You're a bit late. What happened?" Kise chirped, legs jumping up and down like the hyperactive child he was.

Kagami rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb behind him to outside. He deftly hid the relief he felt from the distraction Kise was unknowingly providing. It cleared his head a bit more from the mixed feelings he had at seeing his once upon a time rivals looking like teenagers again. "It took me a while to know which gym I was supposed to go to. Neither of you mentioned that there were _three gyms_ at this school in the first place. I had to ask a second year where the hell you guys were."

Kise rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at Kagami's condemning glare.

"Well, we just figured you knew?" he said with a questioning lilt at the end.

Kagami sighed and unthinkingly punched the blonde's shoulder casually and enough for it to hurt a little. Kise winced at the pain but looked startled by the friendly gesture, something that Kagami chose to ignore. Old habits die hard.

"Just tell me these things next time, got it?" Kagami said gruffly. "Make sure to pass that on to Midorima too."

Kise looked ready to say something but stopped himself, closing his open mouth with an audible click before nodding. Without warning, his hand latched onto his arm and started to insistently tug him toward where the other curious Miracles were brazenly observing.

"Anway, now that you're here, come on! Everyone's waiting!" Kise complained as Kagami refused to budge from the spot he was standing on.

A flash of panic flooded before he mentally smacked himself on the head, scolding him to get a move on because Kise was making a scene. Straightening his shoulders, he prepared himself for his impending doom.

"Lead the way." he said more confidently than he felt.

He must've not sounded convincing because a look of sympathy crossed the blonde's face before he started to pull the red head toward the group. "Don't worry. They're gonna love you, I promise!"

_I seriously doubt that._

**-A-**

Daiki raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, watching. He didn't look impressed.

"Huh. So that's your new buddy?"

Shintarou's eye twitched in irritation before he shot the power forward a glare.

"For the last time, he is not a _buddy._ He is simply someone in my class that Akashi has an interest in."

"Uhuh." the dark skinned teen's response practically oozed disbelief.

Akashi resisted the urge to rub his forehead as the two bickered. Honestly, it was like dealing with a bunch of children. Glancing at the taller red head who was currently talking to Ryouta, he noticed how animated the blonde was acting. He had a genuine carefree smile that reached his eyes, a fact that was startling to the captain.

Akashi, who always had the best intentions in mind to the people under him, even if said people don't like his decisions, knew his teammates quite well. It is the captain's duty to always know the wellbeing of his team, and Akashi took that to heart with ready intensity. To put it shortly, he knew all his players at a level that probably would frighten them if they ever knew how much he picked up from simply observing them.

Akashi had learned a long time ago that while Ryouta really was a dopy buffoon, he didn't trust people too easily, keeping people away at an arm's length with hidden contempt and disinterest. Looking at the blonde's track record when it came to any activity that he easily became affiliated with, such a response is not surprising.

So when Ryouta had cheerfully told the team nearly half an hour beforehand that he had already met the mysterious transfer student, the Miracles, including Akashi, had been baffled. For the blonde, who never shut up about his day and outright complained about the rigorous practices Akashi forced them to do, to wait until the last minute to tell all of them was unheard of.

And when Atsushi inquired with childish irritation why he didn't say anything, all Ryouta did was give an enigmatic smile, eyes sparkling in mischief.

_'That would ruin the surprise, don't you think? All I can say is that he's a pretty cool guy.'_

The rare sincerity in his tone had puzzled the captain, invoking his intrigue further for the student who seemed to have caught Shintarou in his web.

Judging from the almost familiar way the red head was treating the blonde, who in response looked surprised and subtly pleased, it seemed Ryouta has been caught as well.

Glancing to Shintarou, who was secretly watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, he cleared his throat which caught the green haired teen's attention immediately.

"Is there anything I should know about him in advance?" Akashi asked calmly. Shintarou shifted his glasses contemplatively before he spoke.

"Honestly, though I've known him for weeks now, I can't read him well and cannot formulate a solid analysis." The captain blinked at the admission. Shintarou always had an opinion to everything. It was perplexing that he didn't for his classmate.

The shooter narrowed his eyes. "However, there is one thing I am absolutely certain of." He paused, a frown marring his face. "He is contradictory to a degree where it's most vexing. You never know what to expect from him."

Akashi saw Ryouta start to drag the reluctant enigma toward them and smiled chillingly.

A challenge then.

Sounds appealing.

The two teens reached the Miracles, Ryouta elated while the red head looked subdued. Skipping – honest to god _skipping_ – to their direction, Ryouta gave an almost blinding grin and pushed the red head to the front, causing the huge teen to stumble forward. For a split second, Kagami Taiga looked ready to commit homicide but quickly tucked the expression away and replaced it with a grimace.

His attention swerved to Shintarou before he gave a curt nod in greeting, to which the shooter graciously did back as well. The exchange was cordial yet held no reservations. Akashi swore he just imagined the faint smile that barely lifted the green haired teen's lips when he turned away.

If Akashi had been told two weeks ago that Shintarou was capable of being sociable to someone not part of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi would've considered the person telling him this insane to suggest such an improbable scenario.

So yes, it was quite surreal and foreboding to contemplate on where this 'friendship' could go.

Ryouta, who had missed the murder intent the red head had briefly exhibited, clapped a hand on the red head's shoulder and patted it enthusiastically.

"So, this is Kagami Taiga! Kagami-cchi, this is the Generation of Miracles! Everybody, greet yourselves!" the blonde ordered with an annoying smirk. If Akashi had been a lesser man, he would've punched his stupid face by now for giving an order to _him._

At the back of his mind, he registered the nickname and wondered what on earth happened when the two met for the transfer student to already win Ryouta's respect.

Akashi stifled his irritation and stepped up smoothly. He took note how the transfer student gave him a cautionary gaze, back straight and impressively poised.

Akashi internally quirked up a brow. It seemed he had some self-control lessons. Quick to annoyance, yet quicker to hiding it.

Safely putting this away, he smiled amicably. He held out his hand to the fellow red head and nearly smirked when Kagami peered at him with suspicion.

Ah. So he wasn't stupid at the very least. The abroad student recognized his attempt to have him lower his guard down by familiarizing himself using the American gesture of greeting instead of bowing.

Despite this, Kagami grasped his hand and firmly shook it. Akashi finally spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kagami Taiga. I am Akashi Seijuro, captain of the basketball team."

"I know." the red head responded briskly as he let go. The low timber of his voice would've sounded like a growl to anyone else. "Hard to forget the name of the guy who forced me to come here against my will." his tone took a dry turn, face deadpan.

Behind him, Akashi felt the Miracles stiffen behind him at the point blank comment but didn't take offense to it. Logically, anyone would react like this if stuck in such a situation.

"I was simply curious over Shintarou's choice of friend." he said lightly. Kagami snorted.

"Overprotective much?"

Akashi smiled sharply. "I am their captain. It's in my job description unfortunately."

Daiki snorted, a low mutter of '_More like mother hen you mean.' _under his breathe which earned a jab in the stomach from Tetsuya. The power forward whined pitifully in pain as he went on his knees while holding his abdomen, shooting the passing expert a glare. The teen simply stared on neutrally with not a hint of guilt in his blue eyes.

Akashi looked to Kagami again and straightened, taken aback by the wistful glaze of his red eyes that seemed to have turned into a darker color. It only lasted a second before it converted into a stone like quality that would've made Shintarou proud. Though the look was gone, Akashi had to speculate.

Did the two players remind him of something? He had looked at the pair as if seeing something else entirely, as if remembering an old memory.

The thought he could be overthinking this never crossed the Akashi heir's mind. He's never wrong.

He was so busy with this thought process, that it almost escaped his notice that _Kagami wasn't reacting to Tetsuya_. In fact, he seemed almost unfazed by his presence. Maybe he hadn't spotted him yet?

Akashi narrowed his eyes.

No. He definitely noticed him. He hadn't been looking at Daiki but Tetsuya when he had watched the scene, fixated on him really.

Kagami narrowed his eyes before he snapped his attention to the shorter teen.

"So, you gonna introduce them or not?" there was amusement on his face. "I don't think the ganguro can talk at the moment."

Akashi ignored the swear words that were wheezing out of Daiki's mouth and nodded with the quirk of his mouth. Ryouta was snickering from the background.

Gesturing to the group, he started from the left. "As you probably already know, Shintarou is the shooting guard. Murasakibara Atsushi is our center. Aomine Daiki, power forward, and Ryouta is our small forward. I am the point guard in the team." he carefully watched Kagami's reaction at his next intro. "And Kuroko Tetsuya, the team's sixth man."

Kagami nodded, looking completely unfazed by the last player's insertion, and quickly sketched a short bow.

"Good to meet you I guess." he smirked and jerked his head in Tetsuya's direction. "You've got a mean right hook. Nice."

The whole team looked stunned into a stupor, Atsushi's eyes wide with Shintarou looking like his whole world had turned upside down. Daiki openly gawked, pain forgotten, while Ryouta's jaw reached to his knees.

As for Tetsuya, who could probably not even bat an eye if the apocalypse came towering over Earth, looked like he was actually making an effort to keeping a straight face on.

"... Thank you." he said quietly, something like a bit of bewilderment in his tone. "Though I don't quite know if that is a good thing to be complimented by."

"Just take it as it is. I don't toss around praises so easily." Kagami abolished, eyeballing to the ceiling.

Daiki looked ready to burst. Jumping to his feet agilely, he jabbed a finger to Kagami.

"Wait a damn second! You can see Tetsu?" the dark skinned teen demanded.

Kagami looked at him with a blank expression.

"Uh, yes?" he said awkwardly, scratching his ear. "How can I not? He's standing right in front of me."

"But-You-That is-" Tetsuya's light spluttered. Ryouta looked ready to do the same.

Before things could get out of hand, Akashi raised a hand in a stopping motion, making Daiki instantly snap his mouth shut. For once though, he really couldn't blame the power forward for overreacting.

Someone could see Tetsuya in an instant. It's as if his low presence had no effect at all. That was both fascinating and troubling.

Because if one person could do it, it meant someone else could. And if they ever faced against someone like that, well, it would make things difficult.

Aside from that though, was something even more worth his attention.

Because for the first time in his life, he doesn't know something. He has no idea how Kagami Taiga of all people was able to see Testuya. He could feel something dangerous about the teen, yet he hadn't displayed anything that can implicate he has a special ability of some sort. _He couldn't read him._

Just who was Kagami Taiga?

Pushing all this away, Akashi spoke with a soft but dominating tone.

"I believe it's best that everyone begins practice now. I will be talking to Kagami. Alone." he didn't miss how Shintarou frowned deeply at this, his hands clenching around the squirrel figurine. Ryouta looked frantic and anxious.

"But Akashi-cchi-"

"Would you like me to double your laps Ryouta?" he said pleasantly, causing the blonde to go pale. "Do not disobey me. Understood?"

Ryouta looked ready to foolishly argue but thought better of it, mumbling an "I understand." with petulance.

Seeing the reluctant nods from the rest of the Miracles, his voice took on a commanding quality.

"Everyone will have to go through the normal routines quickly since we've wasted enough time already. Daiki, you will be playing a practice match in half an hour. Do not slack off or I will continue your punishment."

Daiki's face darkened. "Fine."

At the edge of his vision, he saw Kagami purse his lips with disapproval in his fierce red eyes, instigating startled anger inside Akashi.

Was that look directed at _him_?

The Miracles turned their backs to them and walked off, Ryouta continuingly glancing back with a worried expression. Akashi uncharacteristically wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to kill the red head for heaven's sake.

Turning to the benches, Akashi nearly glided away and only paused briefly to see an uncertain looking Kagami stay in place.

With a small sigh, he kept going.

"Follow me."

**-A-**

He was screwed.

The pessimistic thought entered in without permission. He was so _so_ screwed.

Looking to the shorter red head sitting on his left on the bench, he felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

How many times had he and the former Rakuzen captain sat side by side whenever Kagami asked for the occasional advice when it came to being a leader? He may have been the ace of Seirin, but that hadn't meant he was a leader. Heck, Kuroko probably had more experience from how he easily commandeered the Generation of Miracles like a mother duck with a row of ducklings waddling behind her.

"So," Akashi began smoothly, not even turning to look at him. Despite this, Kagami knew he was intently watching. "why are you friends with Shintarou?"

Kagami bristled at the implication he had ulterior reasons but conceded the point in his mind. Technically, he kinda _was _manipulating their friendship, seeing how he already knew everything about the shooter and understood him already.

"He's a good guy." He said curtly. "What other reason would I have?"

Akashi glanced at him for a second before his gaze flickered back to the court.

"And you don't think some of his habits are strange?" he delved in further. Kagami internally sighed at the interrogation, somewhat amused and exasperated. He felt like some kind of criminal with the way the red head was treating him.

"Yeah, but who doesn't have some weird perks?" Thoughts of Seirin and the other members of the Generation of Miracles particularly came to mind. He had to stifle a smile at the thought of their many antics.

The shorter teen bowed his head a fraction in agreement, quietness starting to fill the gap as the interrogation halted for a moment.

"What do you disapprove of me?"

Kagami turned his head to see not mismatched eyes staring him down - or up, seeing how he was shorter - and blinked, perplexed.

Akashi must've noticed because his eyes turned to slits, gaze sharp as a knife. "I saw you frowning when I gave Daiki those orders. Why?"

Kagami stared and couldn't help but snigger, gaining a frown from the other red head.

Of course Akashi noticed. Kagami wasn't surprised. Though the fact he didn't have the Emperor's Eye yet had still been able to catch his look was nothing short of incredible.

"He shouldn't be playing matches by now." Kagami stated bluntly. "Otherwise, his probation is gonna come out completely fruitless."

"Why do you say that?" Akashi sounded smooth as ice, his frame rigid. Kagami rested his elbows on his thigh as he rested his chin on top of his knitted fingers.

"The whole point of not letting him play was supposed to be a threat that he could be kicked out. Like you said, a player is useless if he doesn't listen." a flicker of recognition sparked at these words. "And if he wins, which I don't doubt he will, it's just going to boost his ego. That's the last thing you need."

He emphasized the 'you' to direct the fact Aomine wasn't his responsibility, but Akashi's. However, the red head took it the wrong way.

"I am testing him. It's not even a proper match." he said frigidly.

"Same thing. A game's a game, no matter how you look at it." Kagami countered. "And knowing your teammate, do you honestly think what I just said doesn't have at least some value?"

"You don't know this team."

"I know enough." flashes of Kuroko's dead eyes made him tighten his fingers more together. "Midorima told me some things."

"And that makes you an expert?" the red head's voice was low and dangerous. "Don't tell me how to run my team."

Kagami sighed, frustrated. "I'm not. I'm just giving you advice since I'm kinda, you know, worried."

"Why?" Akashi asked again, making Kagami cringe at the icy tone. "Why do you care?"

Kagami sighed and rubbed the back of his head furiously. His hair was probably a mess from the action.

"Because they remind me of a team I knew a while ago." he admitted, casting his eyes downward as memories clouded his senses. "Looking at this team, I'm afraid that it'll happen all over again."

He wasn't lying of course, but he wasn't telling the full truth. While he did prefer telling things as it is, he learned through the school system that half-truths can be necessary at times.

For some reason, the explanation instantaneously made the red head's anger deplete, face calculative and incomprehensible. Closing his eyes, the captain turned to look at the players on the court.

"I appreciate your concern." he began firmly. "But I believe one practice match won't be concerning. I need to see for myself if Daiki understands my logic."

Kagami's face shadowed at his words, haunted.

"One time is all it takes." he said quietly, causing Akashi to crease his forehead. Before he could say anything, the sound of a whistle broke the tension as both spectators looked to see Aomine coming on court, rolling his shoulders as he stepped up.

It was still weird to see his rival wearing blue and white instead of Touou's black and red uniforms. The whiteness made the dark skinned teen stand out, let alone the powerful aura Kagami could feel even from all the way here.

He watched with sharp eyes as Aomine looked ready to bolt at the drop of a hat, waiting for the tip off. His gaze looked more focused than Kagami had seen him the first time they met in his timeline, not a hint of laziness present.

Despite this though, something was... _wrong._

He felt dread as the team got the ball and passed it automatically to Teiko's ace, who didn't hesitate to speed through the court with lightning quickness. When he dunked the ball, it came down with a slam, the sound deafening to Kagami's ears. There was no satisfaction on Aomine's face, no sense of accomplishment apparent. Instead, there was disappointment and bitterness eating him away as the game progressed, both emotions growing more and more profound.

So when Aomine had marched up to one of the opposing team's players who looked like he had just dunked himself into a pool, Kagami thought he was prepared for the worst.

Unfortunately, he was mistaken.

There was an almost furtive, raging emotion storming on the power forward's face as he loomed over the inches shorter player. Then, he opened that big, stupid mug of his.

"What the _fuck _were you _doing_? Were you even _trying _you _son of a bitch_?! Stop screwing around damn it!" he spat, eyes wild.

Kagami was thunderstruck from the lack of control he was witnessing. Never has he seen such a burst of emotion from the Aomine he had known. It would've been a miracle if he showed anything at all other than his complete nonchalance over any situation.

_But this Aomine, _he thought with an alarmed frown, _this Aomine looks frenzied and lost, as if he's losing hope._

Hope for finding anyone who could match up to him, that he'll never have a good game of basketball again. He wasn't at that stage where he had completely given up, but it looked like he was coming close from how much he looked ready to shout and scream at the world.

However, Kagami narrowed his steely eyes, that did not excuse his behavior right now.

The player was shaking in his sneakers, looking absolutely terrified. "B-But I am trying Aomine-kun. Really, you're just too good."

Aomine recoiled as if he was hit, eyes wide and broken before his dark blue eyes turned into a shade of unending black.

"_I'm _too good?" he scoffed, an arrogant mask plastered on. "Don't you mean the other way around? I bet even Kuroko could've passed that crappy defense you got going there. You know what?" Aomine laughed, sending a chill down Kagami's spine. "Why don't you just quit? After all, a useless player is a useless player." he added cruelly in such an obvious tone, as if it was a statement that the younger player should know. The twisting of Akashi's words was Kagami's breaking point.

Without thinking, he leapt up from the bench, ignoring Akashi calling to him, and strode forward to Aomine. A boiling sensation sat at the bottom of his stomach, threatening to overflow. Shoving it down viciously, he kept going.

"Aomine!" he barked. Both players whirled around to look at him, the second year confused and fearful. Aomine snarled savagely.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, muscles tight as if ready to deck someone. "What, you're gonna defend this piece of crap?"

Kagami again had to remind himself that this was a fifteen year old version of his rival, someone who he couldn't start a fist fight with, no matter how tempting it was.

"Calm down you idiot." he said evenly. "You shouldn't take out your anger on him. He's just trying to do his job."

Aomine sneered.

"Try? If that's the case, why can't he stop me?"

_Why can't anyone? _Those words were not said, yet Kagami could hear it loud and clear like a blood curling scream.

Kagami's expression cooled as he latched onto all the patience he could muster. He'll just have to treat this stupid brat like any of his old players he used to teach.

"Well, for one thing, he's second string. There's a reason why there are three separate gyms you know. Another thing, he's your opponent. Show some respect for god's sake. Anyone, no matter how bad they seem to you, deserve at least that."

Aomine stared at him for a long moment before he threw back his head and roared with laughter, the hollow sound not at all pleasing to hear. Once he finished, a disturbingly empty smirk flashed across his features before he said his next words.

"Respect? Respect who? Why should I respect someone who can't beat me? Does that mean I have to be nice to every Tom, Dick, or Harry that comes my way every time I play? Isn't it their fault for being so weak? Why am I always getting the blame?" he shook his head. "You know, you sound a lot like Tetsu for some reason. It kinda pisses me off since only he gets to say those kind of things." A grim look flashed before it returned to egotistical.

"Besides, _the only one who can beat me is me_."

Kagami stared.

And no, it wasn't because of his all too familiar words that he was staring. It wasn't because he was acting almost identical to the pre-Aomine before the Winter Cup in their first year.

No, what had caught the red head aback was how utterly _fake _the cockiness looked on the power forward's face. He looked sad and lost like a child, trying to cover up his unhappiness with false bravado because that's what 'big boys' do, which was utterly stupid to Kagami.

This couldn't be his rival. This couldn't be the smug bastard who had beaten him again and again at every one on one game they had against each other until Kagami surpassed him altogether, both being on equal grounds. The Aomine he knew might've been a douchebag, but not once did Kagami ever think he was weak. Not in basketball and definitely not in life. He was one of the strongest people Kagami had ever faced up against, pushing him up and kicking him down at every opportunity. They might not have gotten along, but they had respected each other in more ways than just the sport.

So to see this young teen wear the face of a man who didn't even _know_ the meaning of fear sent a burning sensation in his chest before it finally exploded.

He wasn't sympathetic or horrified by this revelation.

No, he was absolutely _livid_ because Aomine looked pathetic and spineless and everything he wasn't. He was _seething_ because how dare he feel all sorry for himself without even thinking about what the others felt.

And Kuroko – oh god _Kuroko_ – had to face the pain of being left behind all alone and this all started because Aomine's big head couldn't see past how much he was hurting everyone around him and how much he had. Until this very day, Kagami still didn't understand why neither Momoi nor Kuroko had abandoned the monkey Ahomine when they had the chance. That guy was a fucking lucky piece of shit and he wasn't even _aware_ of it.

So it wasn't surprising at all, at least in Kagami's mind, what happened next.

He snapped.

**-A-**

Midorima had predicted from the very start that the two wouldn't get along.

Call it intuition, but he just knew it even before the red headed teen had entered in the gymnasium that things weren't going to turn out well for anyone. Because when two forces clashed, they tend to destroy everything in their path.

But he had hoped to some degree that Kagami wouldn't rise to the not so elusive baits Aomine would no doubt lay for him. To Midorima's relief, Kagami hadn't.

It had been a surprise though to find out that Kagami was supposedly immune to Kuroko's vanishing presence. It made him mull over the possibilities that could happen in the future since Teiko has not yet faced an opponent who wasn't affected by the phantom sixth man.

And when Akashi whisked Kagami away, the green haired teen had felt weary by the prospect but shrugged it off. The worst was over. What could possibly go wrong?

He should've known better not to ask.

The moment he saw Kagami trek to where Aomine was, face suspiciously solemn, he had to stifle the urge to not commit suicide just so he would save himself the misery from witnessing the inevitable storm that was going to brew.

And he wasn't disappointed. The two sniped at each other, Kagami collected and rational while Aomine lashed out with everything he had. For a split second, Midorima thought Kagami would take the chance to walk away from this argument, or disregard Aomine's words that sent an uncomfortable feeling in the shooter's gut.

All of those promising expectations fell to pieces when Aomine stated his philosophy in one line, which looked more and more like a fact to the Miracles as well.

Something started to shape the red head's features, his whole body reacting as well to Aomine's last sentence. Midorima has seen Kagami look irritated, nervous, nostalgic – an expression that Midorima still didn't quite understand – and amused.

But the look on his face went beyond outrage or annoyance. It wasn't just angry either. There was a brightness in his crimson slit eyes that looked like the color of blood more than ever before, lips curled into a snarl that resembled a tiger like his namesake.

He didn't just look angry.

He looked _enraged_. Like an animal. A beast.

A_ monster._

And just for a second, a part of him whispered that maybe to both his enemies and allies on court, he himself looked like that too.

Aomine didn't back down from the monstrous gaze and instead smirked. The player next to him looked ready to wet his pants.

"Hah? You mad or something? You shouldn't have butted in if you were just going to waste time-"

"Hey kid." Contradicting his expression, his dark voice didn't raise. "You didn't do anything wrong, so go back to practicing something else for a while. I'm going to have a talk with this idiot."

The second year let out a, 'Yes sir!' with an honest to Kami salute before running for his life from the two monsters that were staring each other down. Aomine looked pissed.

"What the hell was that?" Aomine was offended. That damn foolish pride of his was going to get him killed one day. "You just interrupted me-"

"Shut up brat." Kagami bit with bite. He didn't seem to care that Aomine bristled at the nickname. "I have a question for you."

"Why should I answer-"

_"I have a question for you._"

Kagami's voice reverberated in the silent gym as everyone watched, all unable to tear away from the scene. His voice was treacherous and close to cracking. Midorima didn't know what the hell would happen if he really did crack, and really didn't want to know.

For the first time since the conversation started, Aomine noticed the level of tension that was sizzling in the room. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, which Midorima took as a sign he was listening.

Kagami continued.

"From that last thing you just said, I'm assuming that when you say that, teamwork is not necessary in your mind. That no matter what, you will always win, even when you're on your own." His eyes were dead serious and were flaming infernos. "Do you really believe that?"

Aomine had the nerve to scoff.

"Yeah, what of it?"

At the side, Midorima managed to find Kuroko in the crowd. He mentally winced when he saw the barely stricken look on the phantom player's face, his fingers clenching on to the basketball he was holding so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He looked so tiny as he seemed to internally curl in himself as if to try to deny what he had just heard.

That senseless _Ahomine_.

Kagami gave a razor sharp smile, eyes fierce.

"Oh really?" he said nearly mildly. "You do realize basketball is a team sport, right? Every person has their own job and have their own agendas and goals in the mix. So to say you play alone, what does that make everyone else?"

"Trash." Aomine retorted immediately. Kagami quirked up a challenging eyebrow.

"Even the Miracles?"

Aomine faltered. Kagami kept going.

"If you had the choice," Kagami said in a low tone. "would you not _want_ to play with them anymore?"

The power forward flinched but didn't say a word, lost on how to respond. For some odd reason, a miniscule smile flitted across Kagami's face at his reaction, as if seeing something encouraging about it. Without warning, Kagami turned around and walked toward Akashi who Midorima was startled to realize had been watching the entire time, having chased after Kagami when he had bolted.

The shorter red head had his arms crossed, his face completely unreadable. He was standing right outside the court, only a few meters away.

It was impossible to guess what was looping around in his head. Kagami didn't seem bothered and ambled toward him purposely until they were face to face. Despite the height difference, they truly looked like equals as they stood in front of each other. Aomine had the sense to not say anything since his captain was here, though he didn't look too happy that Kagami had just abruptly left him in the dust.

Kagami exhaled, murderous rage fading away though the intimidating aura was still permeating the air.

"Akashi." Kagami started confidently. "I want to propose a challenge to Aomine."

Confusion suffocated the air as murmurs slowly filled the room. Midorima's eyebrows shot to the hairline in utter befuddlement, his mind working overdrive as he tried and failed to see the logic in Kagami's next move. Just what the hell was this guy thinking?

If Akashi was surprised by the request, he didn't show it.

"Why are you asking me?" he queried steadily, as if they were just commenting on the weather. Kagami nodded at him formally.

"He's your charge, captain." He answered shortly as if that explained everything, a knowing look on his face.

Akashi stared at him for a long time before slowly, a smirk crept up the edges of his mouth.

"Name your challenge."

Kagami crossed his arms, mimicking Akashi. "A team challenge. In three weeks time, both Aomine and I will have a match along with our chosen teammates, all who attend Teiko. Neither of us will receive outside help on who to choose and how to train for the upcoming weeks. Also, to make this more interesting, the teammates _I _pick will not have any current affiliation with the basketball club. In other words," Kagami grinned ferociously, eyes burning. "Any teammates I pick will be Teiko students who aren't part of the basketball team right now."

Exclamations of disbelief and some even in outrage cried out in the room, making the previously dead gym come back to life. Aomine looked ready to blow a gasket, rage evident in his dark blue eyes.

"What?!" he shouted, looking ready to pummel Kagami. "Are you shitting me? What kind of rule is that? It won't even be a match!"

Kagami grinned unrepentantly, crimson dancing like open flames. "What? You scared you'll lose? Don't underestimate me brat."

"Who are you calling a brat?" Aomine demanded incredulously. "You're the same age as me!"

"Not mentally!"

"Enough." Akashi's voice cut through the noise, his cool tone noticeable. Looking to Kagami, he glared.

"What is the purpose of this challenge? What will be gained?" he demanded, his commanding tone not deterring Kagami at all.

Kagami looked thoughtful before he crookedly grinned. "What do you want the stakes to be?" he questioned back, avoiding the first query. Akashi looked slightly miffed but let it slide, face calculative as he really thought over the question. Something must've came to him because a self-satisfied smile lifted the red head's face, immediately making Midorima weary. That expression never meant good news.

"If Daiki wins and I deem you as someone good enough to join the first string, you will voluntarily have to join the basketball club from the bottom. And you cannot be permitted to quit, not until my say so."

Midorima blinked at the condition, surprised. Maybe Akashi sensed something in Kagami like he did with Kuroko?

Kagami grimaced, looking displeased by the very prospect. "Fine. I accept your condition. But if I win," he shrugged and simply smirked. "you owe me one favor. Any favor to my choosing and you can't refuse."

Akashi didn't look at all nervous at the prospect of that happening and smirked back.

"Deal."

"Wait a damn second!" both players looked in Aomine's direction when he hollered, his dark cheeks turning somewhat even darker than Midorima had thought possible. His expression showed his annoyance at being ignored when the challenge was supposed to be against him in the first place. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

"Akashi-"

_"No. _You will play whether you like it or not. That's an order Daiki."

"Are you serious?!" the teen whaled, looking disgruntled. "It's just gonna be a waste of time!"

Kagami's smirk vanished before he scowled, irritation painted plain as day.

"Like I said before, don't underestimate me." He gave a wild, predatory grin that would send a grown man screaming and running away. "I'm gonna give you the game of a lifetime."

Maybe it was the utter conviction in his tone, or maybe it was the excited, contagious gleam in his crimson eyes, but just for a minute, Aomine had looked about ready to smile before he caught himself. The dark skinned player glowered at him.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." He muttered, sulking away to the locker room with his shoulders hunched.

_Indeed. _Midorima internally agreed, trying to shake off the feeling of Kagami's words. _Such a thing would be impossible._

_Then again, _some part of him whispered. _Kagami Taiga is impossible too._

_We'll just have to see._

* * *

**Wow, that took a really long time. Please review on the way out.**


End file.
